Make My Kids Glow
by NinaVuelta93
Summary: "Peter Pan is my dad? Are you kidding me!" Lydia is the oldest of three kids. When her brother and sister are kidnapped, she has to help her dad get them back from the evil James Hook. Can Lydia survive Neverland, and better yet, is Neverland ready for her? Rated T cos I'm paranoid, for minor language, but mostly K .
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hello everyone!_

_So I watched Hook for the first time in YEARS a few days ago and a seed was planted in my messed up little head. This is the result of that, plus a little boredom. _

_Enjoy and review if you like, don't like, whatever I'm flexible!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise, just the OC's that you have and haven't met yet._

_"__**Hope**__ is __**wishing**__ something will happen_

**_Faith_**_ is __**believing**__ something will happen_

**_Courage_**_ is being able to __**make it happen**__."_

I.

"It's not that I enjoy beating the living daylights out of someone. And it's not that I'm a violent person that finds pleasure in bringing pain…"

Lydia sat back in the chair and thought for a moment, "It's just that people keep pissing me off."

She heard her father's sharp intake of breath and she knew he wanted to scream at her.

The principal was much calmer though when she spoke, albeit it livid that Lydia had been caught fighting…again. "Well, as well put as that reasoning is, Lydia, I'm afraid that after three fights that you have been involved in, I have no choice but to suspend you."

"What about the ferret-faced butt monkey in the infirmary?"

"Lydia!" so that was the limit for little Daddio?

"His consequences are none of your concern."

"They are too, he tried to rearrange my face!"

"That's enough Lydia." The principal sighed, seeming to have given up on whatever speech she had concocted when Lydia had been sent to her office again. "You'll be expected back at school in January."

Lydia tuned out as the principal spoke to her father, staring out at the grounds of the school. She wanted so badly to be out there, in the fresh air. Being inside anywhere always made her feel stifled.

As father and daughter left the office, other students were milling around, on their way to the cafeteria for lunch, but Lydia was on her way elsewhere. Hell.

They snickered as she passed, the reject finally getting what she deserved, but she just hunched her shoulders and ignored them.

"I'll wait in the car." Her dad's neck had a red flush, a sure sign of how spitting mad he was. Lydia sighed as he left, making her way to her locker. If he wasn't so quick to treat her like she didn't matter, maybe she wouldn't be so quick to use her fists instead of her words. She couldn't wait for the Christmas break when the family was going to England to visit Gammie Wendy.

She was the only one out of the three kids that had actually grown up with Wendy, and Wendy was the only person in Lydia's life that seemed to care about her.

Lydia felt eyes on her as she grabbed her backpack and coat, and she turned to see her best friend Elijah strolling towards her. His usual look of annoyance at her made her smile. The boy didn't approve of her fiery temper but he accepted it and let it become a running joke between them.

"So what is it this time?" he leant against the locker next to hers and smiled.

Lydia grabbed her bag of chocolate chip cookies that never depleted thanks to her mom and stuffed it in her bag.

"I got suspended for three weeks after Christmas break."

"Oh, Lydie."

"I know, I know." She slipped her coat on and picked up her bag. "I had it coming."

"So did the douche whose nose you broke."

"So I did break it then? I was wondering."

The two friends walked down the hall, talking about what each one was going to do over Christmas. Elijah was going to his grandparents in Napa, as he did every year, and Lydia resisted the urge to ask him to take her with him. She wanted to go to England, just not with her family. Or one family member.

The car ride home was excruciating. Her dad didn't seem to care to talk to her and Lydia didn't really want to speak either, knowing exactly what would come. But eventually, after twenty minutes of silence, she just couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm in a world of trouble aren't I?"

"You've already been suspended, let's just leave it at that."

"So what, you're not even going to ask me what happened? I could have been hurt!"

"That is irrelevant since you weren't the one in the nurse's office were you? The fact that you can't seem to behave like an adult is of more importance."

"I'm only fourteen!"

By now they had pulled up to the house and her dad cut the engine.

"You're starting high school in six months, Lydia when are you going to stop acting like a child?"

"When you _start_ acting like a dad!"

Lydia threw the door open and ran into the house, up the stairs and slamming her door shut before falling onto her bed and sobbing.

She loved her dad, but sometimes she just wished he would go on a business trip until she turned eighteen or something.

* * *

_Reviews send me to my happy place!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything expcept the OC's that you have and haven't met yet._

II.

When her mom walked in an hour later, knowing how much Lydia hated people trying to talk to her when she was upset, the teenager was sitting curled up at the top of her bed with her headphones on.

Lydia smiled at her mom, waiting for the lecture. She might not have been as harsh as her husband, but the fact was that Lydia had gotten suspended and that was a big deal.

But Moira simply sat down next to her daughter on the bed and moved her till she was lying with her back facing her. Lydia let out a sigh as her mom began rubbing circles on her back, her gentle hands making all of Lydia's anger and hurt go away. Gammie Wendy had started this little habit when Lydia was maybe four years old, and it was the only thing besides a tranquillizer that could calm her down sometimes.

"I'm not going to say anything about the suspension, sweetheart." Her posh British accent and calm voice also did wonders for Lydia's headache.

"Don't worry, dad already took care of that by not talking to me."

"He's just disappointed, Lydie."

"And you're not?"

"No, I am. But unlike your father, I'm not going to ignore you for it." Now she circled with her nails, and Lydia's eyes closed completely relaxed.

"What happened?"

"I lost my temper again."

"Lydia."

The girl sighed, knowing her mother was going to get her story out one way or another. So she just told her.

It was during morning recess and the cement quad where the school had lunch was slowly filling with students, all carrying metal trays filled with disgusting slop.

Lydia was sitting in her usual spot on her own, her tray untouched, waiting for Elijah to join her, when she noticed a commotion near the gate to the quad.

It was a fight, as usual, between an oversized meat head and a kid half his size, and already Lydia could see blood running down the smaller one's nose. From this distance she could hear what the big one, Rick she remembered him as by reputation, was saying, and the small one who she could not remember at all did not deserve what was coming to him. That was something Lydia could not stand by and watch.

Before any teachers could show up, Lydia rose to her feet and walked over.

For a while no one took any notice of her, until the small kid, who was outweighed even by Lydia, was pushed onto his back on the cement and she stepped between him and big one.

He stopped dead in his tracks, regarded her with a somewhat amused look on his face, and spit on the paving at her feet. That really got to her, and suddenly her desire to stop his bullying escapade became even greater.

"Looking for something, Linda?"

"Lydia, actually. And no I was not, thank you for asking."

"Then piss off."

Lydia gave him the once over. He was a grotesquely built human, but Lydia was taller than most girls her age, and a fair few guys too, so his proximity didn't really put her off. Neither did his appalling manners.

She took one look at the kid who hadn't moved from his spot on the ground, looked back at Rick and said very politely, "No."

She saw the muscles in Rick's neck tense.

Lydia realised then that she didn't actually want to get in trouble for fighting again, so she changed her defensive stance into one that said, "just don't hurt me."

"Look, Rick. This guy probably didn't mean to spill your lunch or whatever, but can't you see he's terrified? And he's already bleeding. Surely that's enough?"

"No it ain't."

"Please don't make this hard Rick. I really don't want to hurt you over this."

Rick let out the most indignant laugh Lydia had ever heard, his face even turned red. It was cut short as she stepped forward and punched him in the throat and followed it up with a jab kick behind the knee. Kneeling, coughing and spitting a little, Rick looked a sorry sight.

By now his friends realised he was a little at a disadvantage and two of them jumped at Lydia, each grabbing one arm and lifting her off her feet, dragging her backwards.

"I don't think you need to know the particulars of what happened after that, mom."

Moira let out a breath she might have been holding in when Lydia started her tale.

"Why do you feel the need to interfere in other people's problems, Lydie. Especially when it is with people who cannot control their tempers anymore than you can yours?"

"I don't know, mom. Maybe it's because I know no one would help me fight my own battles. I don't want other people to feel like that too. Especially people who don't deserve it."

"You think no one will help you if you need it?" Lydia knew she was referring to her dad. It almost made her snort.

"Please, mom. When has dad ever actually listened to me when I've gotten in trouble before? All he cares about is how it will make him look bad. A lawyer that cannot control his own kids."

"You know that's not true, darling."

"Do I?"

"Your father loves you. He just has a har-"

"Hard time showing it, I know mom. You told me that last time, and the time before that. I don't expect him to be father of the year, but is it so hard for him to act like he has kids?"

Lydia would deny this till her last breath, but she wanted so desperately for her dad to look at her like she made him happy. Like he was happy that she was around. It damn near drove her to tears sometimes.

"I just… I just want a dad."

"You have one, Lydie. He's waiting for you to help him remember his old self. He can't do it on his own." Her mom sounded like her dad had had an accident and had lost his memory. But that was pretty much the scope of it. Over the space of about a year her dad had vanished, and in his place stood a cold workaholic who runs and hides from his wife and children.

And sometimes Lydia wondered if she'd ever get her dad back.

Where did he go?

_Reviews send me to my happy place!_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC characters (Those are mine I tell you!)

III.

Having flown to England every year Lydia was pretty relaxed even during turbulence. It became a joke between herself and Jack to see who could go the longest without spilling something when they ate. It often to ordering more than they needed just to keep the game going longer. Lydia was loathe to admit that her brother had quite the steady hand. Her jeans were still a bit wet on the one leg.

Jack was meanwhile engrossed in his drawing, one he wouldn't let Lydia see until he was finished. She could see why when he held it up. There they all were, falling out of a burning airplane with parachutes to make sure that whatever they landed on didn't hurt as much. Well, all of them except one.

Lydia laughed at her brother's creativity, "You should show that to dad, it might make him feel better about this turbulence."

"Good idea." And he passed it back to Maggie and told her to show dad.

As Lydia listened to ensuing conversation she thought about what had brought on that little bit of bitterness in her little brother.

Jack had been let down, again by their dad. He'd gone to Maggie's school play, sure he'd talked on his damn phone the whole time, but he was there nonetheless. He could say he'd actually watched it with his own two eyes.

All Jack got was a video tape.

Lydia had learned long ago that having dad around at your activities was a miracle, so she rarely even told him about her track and swim meets nowadays. He didn't even go in her room anymore so the trophies and medals went unnoticed as well.

She wasn't all that surprised when her dad told her to switch seats. He probably wanted to do more damage control, make idle promises that would result in more videos that would never get watched. Damn, she was cynical.

But, like she'd said to her mom, how long could the three of them be expected to wait for their father to realize they were there? At least their mother still got some affection now and again.

Lydia was broken out of her musings when the oxygen masks for Jack's row of seats fell from their little compartments and her dad's scream filled the cabin.

"The hell's the matter with you, when're you going to stop acting like a child?"

Been there done that.

_When you start acting like a dad._

* * *

The house hadn't changed in fifteen years. Lydia was pretty sure it had been the same since before then as well. It was incredibly cluttered, but it still seemed tidy and organised. Pictures stood, hung and were stacked everywhere. Furniture older than Lydia filled all the rooms, giving it that warm homey feel. There was something in the air in this house that Lydia found their home in America lacking.

Love.

For everything and everyone in it. A love for family that she relished in every time she came here. And when Wendy appeared on the landing above them, Lydia nearly cried. She waited for Wendy to greet her granddaughter and Jack and Maggie before she stepped forward. Wendy gave her that smile that was just for her and said lightly, "Still getting into trouble, bean?"

"True to my word, Gammy."

Wendy's smile turned sad, riddling Lydia with guilt for her behaviour. She didn't want to disappoint Wendy and fighting in school was the one sure way to do just that.

"Standing up for what you believe in is admirable, Lydia. But if you build the guts to do something, then you better save enough to face the consequences."

Wendy turned to the rest of the room and said, "Now, there is one rule I insist be obeyed while you are in my house. No growing up. Stop this very instant." Wendy's words were like a spell, taking over the whole house. Lydia was taken back to the first time she was told that. She had smiled Wendy, with her two front teeth missing and said, "I don't ever want to grow up, Wendy."

Lydia listened to Jack and her dad compete for conversation until Wendy ended the struggle with some very potent words. "So! Peter, you've become a pirate!"

* * *

Lydia had waited a year to hear this story again. She sat cross legged under the sheet Maggie had put up hanging on Wendy's every word.

"All children, except one, grow up. Now, you know where faeries come from, don't you, Maggie? Lydia why don't you tell her?"  
Lydia smiled and recited the words she knew so well, "When the first baby laughed for the first time..." Maggie joined in then "...the laugh broke into a thousand pieces...and they all went skipping about. That was the beginning of faeries."  
Wendy smiled at the two and turned the page of the book that held all of the wonderful fairytales, "And look. I'm Wendy." And she pointed to a picture of a girl sitting by the window. "Or was, a long time ago."  
"But Jack says you're not the really "real" Wendy." Maggie said.  
"Do you see where Jack is? Well, that's the same window. And this is the same room where we made up stories about Peter, Neverland and scary old Captain Hook. And do you know, Mr. Barrie, well, Sir James, our neighbor loved our stories so much that he wrote them all down in a book. Oh, dear me, eighty years ago."

"You're really old!"

"Maggie!" Lydia laughed at her little sister's honesty.  
Wendy only chuckled and said, "That's very true."  
"I'm sorry to break this up."  
Lydia looked up from the book as her dad pulled Wendy to her feet. Maggie gave Lydia a smirk as she stood, grabbing hold of the present she had made for her dad.

"Daddy, I made something for you."

Lydia got up and went to the window where her brother was still staring off into space.

"Penny for your thoughts, Jack?"

"Too expensive."

She folded her arms and leant against the frame on the other side, "You know you're not supposed to start your brooding misunderstood phase for another three years. It's my turn now and you're stealing it from me."

"So this is you not brooding?"

"Touché dweeb."

"You two, get away from there!" Lydia and Jack were yanked away from the window and Lydia's eyes narrowed as her dad shut them as if a monster was trying to get in. "What have I told you about Playing near open windows? Keep this window closed. Do we have open windows at home?"  
Lydia sighed as she dragged Jack to his bed, moving to her own as Wendy appeared to tuck him in.

As Lydia settled in her own bed in the corner Wendy came and sat next to her, smiling warmly.

"Look after them, my little Lydie."

"Always Gammy."

As the adults left, Lydia listened to Wendy saying her rhyme to the nightlights. Truthfully Lydia preferred sleeping with as little light as possible. But nightlights were Maggie's little security so she left them.

"Lydie?" the little voice echoed into the quiet room.

"Yeah Mags?"

"Do you believe Wendy's stories?"

"With all of my heart. When the world gets scary and dark, it's stories like Peter's that keep us brave."

"I wish they were real."

"I know, Mags. It would be pretty awesome if they were."

Later that night, Lydia got up to fetch some water.

A trip so quick and simple, but one that would end saving her life. So to speak.

The door to the bedroom wouldn't open.

Lydia heard Maggie say Jack's name.

Then the children started screaming.

* * *

_A/N: So that was just a little filler, kind of an opportunity for some sibling love, since we all know what happens next. The real action commences in the next chapter. From here on in I will be following the movie pretty closely, with some deviations in places, so I hope you enjoy._

_Reviews will send me to my happy place!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything expect my OC's._

Enjoy!

IV.

Lydia had been trying to fall asleep for hours. Every time she thought she would finally doze off, a thought would enter her head, about her siblings, and she'd be wide awake again.

What was eating her up the most wasn't even whether they were scared or if they'd even be found, but it was knowing how close she had been to them but she still couldn't save them that was making her eyes well up.

She knew where they were. Her dad refused to admit it, but she knew.

When she'd seen the parchment on the door to their room, there was no denying what had happened to her brother and sister. Now Gammy Wendy was trying to tell him the truth, while her dad was desperately trying to convince himself it wasn't so.

In the pitch black room, Lydia's tired eyes were suddenly assaulted by the brightest ball of light she had ever seen. She knew it wasn't the lamp on her bedside, it was too bright.

And it was floating in front of her face.

When it landed, it smiled warmly at her, it's tiny feet coming to rest on her pillow. Looking around it gave a small laugh and smacked its hand to its forehead.

"Oops, wrong room! Where's Peter?"

Lydia rolled out of bed and scrambled backwards until her back was pressed to the far wall.

The fairy just walked to edge of the bed and looked down at Lydia, still grinning widely.

"Guess this is your first visit from a fairy huh?"

"You're… you- you are-"

"Tinkerbelle. The one and only at your service!"

She gave a big bow and then lifted herself over to where Lydia sat, landing on the knee that was tucked up to her chest. "So who, if I may ask are you?"

"Lydia."

"Lydia." it was as if Tinkerbelle was testing how the same sounded out loud, "I like it!"

"Thank you, Wendy picked it out for me."

"Wendy? How do you know Wendy?"

"She's my great grandmother."

"Hang on." the fairy pursed her lips and stood silent for a moment, "If you're Wendy's great granddaughter, then you must be…"

"Peter's eldest daughter."

Tinkerbelle looked shell shocked, "You mean there are three kids, not two?"

"Wait, do you know where they are, have you seen them?!"

"Of course I've seen them, that's why I came here. Hook's got 'em, and your dad is only one who can beat him, so I came back here to get him. Come one there's no time to lose!"

Tinkerbelle grabbed hold of Lydia's shirt and started pulling. Lydia got up, but she didn't move from her spot.

"Wait, where are _we_ going, if you need my dad?"

"Well, I might need a little help and you're the best choice, pretty much the only choice. Now,"

Tinkerbelle flew so that Lydia was standing at the window. "I'll take you first and come back for your dad. I can't carry you both."

"But I can't go saving my brother and sister in my pajamas!"

"Ugh, fine! But hurry up."

It was true, Lydia was stalling. She really, _really_, didn't want to jump out of her bedroom window with a fairy to stop her from falling to her death on the pavement.

Then Wendy's words came to her, "All you need to be able to do anything in the world, Lydie, is just have a little faith and courage."

Tinkerbelle let out a huff as Lydia stepped back onto the window sill. Looking down, she felt a shudder run through her, the window didn't look so high up when you looked up at it.

"Come on, Lydia, I don't have all day here."

"Keep your wings on! I just have to…" her voice faded as she looked down again. What the hell was she thinking? She couldn't fly! This could literally be her last moment of life. What a waste.

"Oh Neverland save me!" Tinkerbelle flew behind her and Lydia felt a tiny pair of hands touch her back before she was pushed off the sill.

Lydia let out a scream as she plummeted to the ground, stopping in midair just before she hit it the curbstone. Looking up, or down, she saw Tinkerbelle holding onto her foot, letting the girl dangle like sack of potatoes.

"Was that _really_ necessary, Tinkerbelle?"

"There's no way you had the guts to jump on your own, like I said time is precious, and fleeting."

As they began to fly towards… wherever, Lydia was adjusted so that Tinkerbelle had hold of both hands instead of one foot.

"And by the way, you can call me Tink.

* * *

Lydia still doesn't remember much of the actual journey to Neverland. She'd describe it as flying higher than the clouds and then all of a sudden there's a flash and boom! Next thing you know you're coming in to land on a very big, very fairy tale island.

Tinkerbelle dropped Lydia off in town that looked like it was pulled out of a cheap Lego set, and that was being kind. Several sailing ships were docked in the harbor, and people, mostly scraggly men, were walking throughout, drunk and disorderly they bumped into her several times.

After giving her strict instructions to find some sort of disguise and stay low, the fairy disappeared once more. Lydia only hoped she was as fast as she was strong.

Unable to do anything but wait, Lydia started looking around for some clothes to steal and disguise the fact that she was not a) a pirate or b) even an adult. If Wendy's stories were to be used as a guide, these guys didn't like kids.

She was just about to slip into what looked like a house, when something caught her eye that just had to be looked at twice.

She guessed it was the town's main square, but standing in the middle of it was what caught her attention. A crocodile. Standing fastened to a tower with a huge clock clasped in its jaws.

Well, looks like Hook got rid of that infernal ticking.

"Oi! What do we have here?"

Lydia groaned as she saw a group of pirates eyeing her as they closed in.

A lie. She needed a lie.

And a damn good one too, if it was going to fool these children hating, sword wielding, generally bad tempered numbskulls.

But Lydia only looked behind her and then back to the pirates and said, "You talking to me?"

She should have run, but where the heck was she going to go? She had idea where anything was, and speaking of which, where the hell was Tinkerbelle?!

One of the pirates grinned and said, "I think the captain'd like to meet you."

* * *

This couldn't be happening.

Lydia was led with her hands tied behind her back towards the biggest of the ships in the harbor. In front of her marched the fat man with a metal hook on a velvet cushion, calling out to some skanky women hanging out a window. She was tempted to lift her feet and kick him in the rear, the pirates holding onto her offering some sturdy leverage, but she wanted to live so she held it in.

She had tried to put up a fight, really she had. But these guys had size, numbers and strength against her. She didn't stand a chance.

The best thing for her to do was just go with the flow and hope and pray that Tinkerbelle got there soon with her dad. Then at least she'd see some fun.

Oh, then it was the pirate ship!

It looked like it had been pulled straight out of a story book, with enormous masts and slippery decks.

She was placed amongst the crowd and told to stay put. She obliged, thinking there was no point in arguing. Then she saw her dad.

Or a pirate version of her dad, he'd clearly managed to find the disguise she had been too slow and distracted to seek out. It might have just saved her butt.

When he eyes found her, Peter stopped and tried to walk towards her, but Lydia shook her head violently, telling him with her facial expression it was too risky.

Tinkerbelle popped out from behind the brim of his hat just then and gave Lydia a withering stare.

"I thought I told you to stay low?!"  
Peter's eyes lifted towards the fairy in surprise.

"You know my daughter?"  
"Of course I'm the one who brought her here."  
"You _what_?!"

"Relax Peter, I gotta plan, it's all gonna be fine. Now go stand somewhere where Hook won't see you."

"Not without my daughter."

"Dad, chill, I'll be just fine over here. Besides if they figure out we're related it could end badly. Have faith okay?"

Her dad made to argue, but a voice booming through an old fashioned megaphone, which little 'mega' and absolutely no 'phone', and Peter was forced to move away and find somewhere to hide in the crowd. Lydia didn't really listen to what the fat man was saying, being more occupied with finding a way off the ship. She wouldn't be able to do anything with her hands tied behind her back, so she started wiggling her hands, ignoring the burning on her skin.

The crowd of pirates then erupted to chants of Hook! and Lydia watched as the man himself walked out onto the deck. Every detail she had grown up with was present on his person. To the gleam of his right hand's replacement, to the thick black curls and finally the twisted face of a man bent on the same mission for how many years?

He launched into a speech about how he was going to kill her dad, bragging about finally killing the crocodile and making it into a _quiet _clock.

Lydia noticed a faint light flying just to her left. Turning she saw Tinkerbelle crouching behind an empty bottle. The fairy gave her a wink and Lydia smiled back.

Hook had meanwhile decided to off the one man on the ship that hadn't believed his captain could do any of what he had said. Lydia watched them lock him in a chest until another more important sight got her attention.

"Jack, Maggie." She whispered, her heart suddenly launching into double beats.

The kids were in a net, being winched out from below the deck, while the pirates taunted them and made as if to grab them.

Lydia was about to run to them when her father screamed, "Those are my kids!"

Ripping off his pirate outfit, Peter went to the net and took hold of Jack and Maggie's hands, telling them everything was going to be alright before he was pulled to where the captain was standing.

" Who are you?"

Did the esteemed captain really not think that the only man not dressed for a musical was there for the kids. At least _try_ to put two and two together!  
"I'm Peter Banning, attorney at law. Those are my children and want them back."  
"These are your-"

"Children, yes they are."  
"These are your children?"  
"Yes."

"Yours?"

"Yes they're his children can we move on!" Lydia had taken the opportunity of distracted pirates to move silently over to where her dad was. Now heads turned to her after her outburst, but Hook was still too preoccupied with his nemesis to pay her any attention.

Turning back to Peter he said, "And you're-"  
"Peter." Oh, they weren't doing this again were they?

"You're Peter?"  
"Yes."

" No! My great and worthy opponent? Smee, who is this impostor?"  
"Peter flogging flying Pan!" Fat Man Smee descended the stairs and also made his way over to the little gathering.  
"I've got a sworn affidavit by a T. Bell. I've got his medical history, I even got his dental records."

Nice work T. Bell.  
the two men continued examining Lydia's father until Smee said with conviction, "He's Peter Pan  
or I've got a dead man's dinghy."

"That is disgusting." Again Lydia was ignored.  
"Is it you, my great and worthy opponent," Hook actually sounded somewhat awestruck, "But it can't be. Not this pitiful, spineless, pasty, bloated codfish I see before me. You're not even a shadow of Peter Pan."

The men continued to argue, dad pulling his lawyer routine out of the hat, until Hook gave the fateful order.

Lydia watched in horror as her siblings were lifted up above their heads, their cries making her want to claw the eyes out of the two pirates holding onto her once again since they realized she'd gotten away from them earlier. Not the brightest light bulbs by any measure.

The ship was a roar of laughter as the kids dangled amongst all the rigging. Lydia shouted several curses at the supposed captain, making her own ears burn, but he didn't even care to look at her.

Instead the fart bag turned to her dad and said, "I'll make you a deal Pan. Fly up there and touch the fingers of your children and I'll set them free."

"I can't fly."

Oh come on Dad!

"Explode out of there! Where is the real Pan?! Free your children." now the captain was getting mad. Seems like he was beginning to realize the Pan he knew was not the overweight guy in front of him.

Jack and Maggie shouted for him to save them again and Lydia wanted to cry. Peter approached the mast and began to climb. Lydia held her breath as her dad ascended to her brother and sister. She knew he couldn't do it, there was no way he would reach them with that fear of his. It was impossible.

"Hey, Hook breath!" she screamed at the captain's back and the man actually turned to her with a shocked expression on his face.

"Let me get them!" Lydia didn't have vertigo. She'd be able to climb up there and just jump onto the net. She knew she could do it.

"Who are you?"

Seriously?

"Where have you been the last hour?!" she was elbowed hard in the ribs. Hook merely stared at her, so Lydia elaborated with a roll of her eyes.

"The third kid you forgot to kidnap!"

"Ah yes." Hook glanced up at Peter and smirked. Lydia followed his gaze and saw with anguish that her father had given up trying to get to Jack and Maggie.

"You think you can free your brother and sister."

"Untie me and I'll show you."

Hook rubbed his jaw thoughtfully, "No. Either Peter frees them or no one does."

"You scumbag lying son of a-"the rest of Lydia's rant was cut off as a gag was placed in her mouth. Her dad swung down from the mast on a rope and was tied up as well, shoved next to Lydia near the railing. Tink flew past then and went to Hook, stopping the man as he was about to retreat to his quarters or whatever.

Lydia felt a hand take her shoulder and she looked to her left. A pirate stood next to her who hadn't been there a moment ago. He looked young, too young to be hanging around with this bunch.

She glared at his hand as he knelt closer to her, "I'm going to untie you, when I say jump off the ship and swim. Don't look back, your dad can take care of himself. I also believe he's the real Peter Pan."

"Minks one iv uz." Man this gag was hard to speak around.

The pirate let out a small laugh and his hand slipped behind her, slicing through the ropes with a dagger. Lydia kept her hand behind her back as she waited.

"Wud avoud mi gad?"

"He'll be fine, Tink will take care of him."

"Hy?" the pirate knew what she was talking about. For the first time he looked at her and she saw the deep sadness that hid there.

"Hook took me from my home too. You remind me of my sister."

He pulled her closer to the gap in the rail, where she assumed the gangplank went.

"One." Tink and Hook seemed to have come to some sort of arrangement as they shook hands. Well, hand shook hook but anyway.

"Two." Hook had begun another chinwagging about a war in three days. So that's something else to worry about.

"Now!" Lydia ripped the gag off her mouth and screamed at Hook, "Eat your heart out you painted princess!"then she turned and sprinted the few paces, leaping off the ship and into the surprisingly warm water.

Back on the deck, the pirate who had freed her had already slipped the cut rope into another pirate's pocket. While they all tried to figure out how the runt had escaped, he stepped up to the other pirate and pulled the rope from his pocket.

"Captian!" Hook turned at the boy holding up the rope, pointing to the man next to him. "This was around her wrists, it's been cut!"

The other pirate didn't even get a chance to protest. The captain shot him.

* * *

Lydia meanwhile swam with everything she had. Being a runner she was quite fit, but the shore didn't seem to get any closer no matter how far she swam. Eventually her limbs started going numb. I'm gonna drown!

The thought made her flail in terror, crying out for help even though she was yards away from anywhere solid.

Then arms wrapped around her waist and started pulling her. For a minute she panicked even more until she looked over and saw a girl with fiery red hair smiling at her.

"Holy crap!" the tail that brushed her legs was strong and propelled them through the water at speed.

Before she could get her head around the fact that there was a freaking _mermaid_ pulling her through the water, the girl disappeared into the depths. Having had a chance to rest, Lydia could keep afloat but not for long. She called out the girl again but she didn't come back.

Instead Lydia felt herself being lifted by a chair, basket like thing. Now she did look around. She was being lifted in the mother of all shells that was being pulled up by a vine. Oh Lord let it not snap!

She looked around and saw she was nearing the top of a really high cliff, and before she could blink the shell tipped and she fell onto her face in the dirt.

"Ugh you've got to be _kidding_ me."

"What did you say?!"

Lydia looked around, still on her stomach, searching for the voice that seemed to come from nowhere.

"Who said that?"

"I asked you first." Well it was definitely a boy speaking.

"Well I'm asking now."

The voice was silent for a few moments. Lydia jumped as a pair of feet landed right in front of her face. Looking up she saw a boy standing there, who looked about her age, but it was difficult to tell with the newsboy cap that sat low over his eyes with a long brown fringe sticking out. Lydia stood and looked him up and down. He was a good five inches taller than her with dark brown hair that looked really soft and thick, brown eyes and a gentle looking face. His outfit, albeit tattered and very dirty looking, was quite cool. He wore a black shirt that had kind of billowy sleeves and a V-neckline and draw strings. Over that was a tweed-like waistcoat that hung open and trousers with some very scuffed looking boots. The kid also wore a lot of jewelry, bracelets on both wrists that she wouldn't mind wearing herself actually and chains that had different charms on them hung from his neck.

His clothes that looked way older than just hand-me-down-old, mixed with what had happened with those pirates, made Lydia groan inwardly.

"You're a lost boy aren't you?"

To say the kid was shocked was an understatement.

"How do you know that? Who are you?" his voice that seemed as soft as his features usually, was now low and threatening.

Lydia didn't want to tell him at first, but then she figured if it was between him and pirates there wasn't really a choice. Plus he just had this aura about him that made Lydia want to trust him. Either that or she just thought he was hot.

"I'm Lydia. I'm Wendy's great-granddaughter."

His eyes narrowed at her, obviously trying to gauge her honesty. She squirmed under his scrutiny, not liking the way he just stared at her.

"Look, could you stop that?" he crossed his arms then, smirking and Lydia snapped her mouth shut, suddenly scared.

"Well, you're definitely not as polite as Wendy was."

"Bite me."

"What for?" he looked genuinely confused and Lydia nearly laughed. He shook his head and said, "So, Wendy has a great-granddaughter, huh?"

"Two actually, and a great-grandson."

"Wow, Peter would have loved to hear that." He had this far away look in his eyes. Lydia decided to play dumb for a while, see how much about her dad she could find out.

"What happened to him?"

He shrugged one shoulder, "No idea where he is now. One day he went to the real world and didn't come back. Some think he fell in love, others think he died."

"He's my dad."

"Come again?"

"Peter Pan fell in love with my mom. That's why he didn't come back."

The boy was silent for several moments, his face a picture of confusion and shock.

Then he took her hand and pulled her away from where the shell had dumped her, into a mess of trees and… snow? WTF?

"Where are we going?"

"I think Rufio would like to speak with you."

"Who now?"

Lydia looked around again and the snow had disappeared, replaced by…

Holy shit!

They had walked towards what looked like the biggest tree house on the face of the earth! Or hundreds of little tree houses all connected by gangways and rope bridges and Lord only knows what else.

"Wow. Nice infrastructure."

The boy just ignored her, dragging her to stand in an open space of sand that was surrounded by these tree houses that seemed to stretch to the sky.

"Wait here."

When the boy turned his back to her, Lydia saluted him. Then she flipped him off.

What the hell was his problem? He had been completely fine, friendly even until he found out who her father was. Which made her think she should have kept her mouth shut.

Speaking of which where was her dad?

That pirate lugnut had said Tink would take care of him, but suddenly she realized that she had leapt off that ship with absolutely no idea if she'd see him again.

Even though he sucked at it, he was still her dad. She missed him all of a sudden. She missed her mom, Jack and Maggie. The thought of her brother and sister made her want to burst into tears. Were they safe, were they scared? Did they see her jump off the ship and if they did, did they think she'd abandoned them?

She was yanked out of her thoughts as a shrill, almost girly scream sounded above her. Then came the shouts of:

"Pan's back! Lost boys wake up!"

Tinkerbelle?

Lydia watched as a bundle of leaves and vines fell and dangled above her, held by a vine that snapped seconds later, sending the bundle to the floor at her feet.

The tree houses became alive with boys swinging, jumping, yelling "Pan's back!" and running to the clearing with excited looks on their faces. The looks turned to confusion and caution when they saw Lydia standing there with a wriggling bush at her feet.

"Who's the shrub?" a particularly chubby kid asked. He was a bundle of adorable. With a sword.

The other kids all pulled out a variety of weapons, stepping forward.

"More importantly, who's the chick?" a kid in a top hat asked.

"Stuff it, zitface."Lydia really needed to learn to shut up!

"Lydie?" her dad squirmed until he could see her, making the boys charge and rip the vines off him.

Lydia shouted for them to stop, until her dad stood up and attempted to scramble up a wall. He had a wreath of leaves around his head still, and Lydia giggled. She had never seen her dad look so ridiculous.

"Pan?"

"That ain't Peter Pan."

All manner of insults pertaining to her dad's weight and age echoed around the boys. Lydia stood listening a little off to the side. Her dad looked at her with desperation and she just shrugged. She didn't know what to do any more than he did.

A loud horn blasted Lydia's ears and she looked around frantically. A type of small go-cart thing that ran on tracks appeared way above their heads, a kid with crazy hair crouched on it. The other boys started chanting "Rufio!" and the kid jumped off the cart and swung on a vine, letting go and landing in front of her dad.

Her dad shouted and Rufio pulled out a sword, waving it tauntingly at him. Lydia laughed as the kids all pointed to Rufio, answering her father's question of who was in charge.

Of course.

"No, no Mr Skunkhead with too much mouse. You are just a punk kid."

With a sword.

"I want to speak to a grown up!"

"All grownups are pirates." Lydia had experienced that firsthand.

"We kill pirates." Rufio looked about ready to kill her dad.

"Well I'm not a pirate, I'm a lawyer." Like these boys knew what that was. "Lydia, tell them."

Lydia raised her eyebrow at her dad, as all hundred or so heads turned to where she'd settled on a tree root. "Sorry, pops. You're on your own with this one."

"This wrinkled fleabag is your father?" Rufio said acidly.

Lydia shrugged, not even bothering to react to the insult, "Stranger things have happened."

"Kill the lawyer!"

* * *

_A/N: reviews send me to my happy place!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise. _

_Enjoy!_

IV.

"What?" now Lydia stood and watched the boys chase after her dad. She considered going after them, but what could she do? If he was Peter Pan then they wouldn't kill him. Would they?

At this point she knew next to nothing about what could happen in this madhouse.

Rufio hadn't moved and now he turned to her with a very sadistic look on his face.

Oh man. And here she was thinking they'd all be preoccupied with murdering her dad.

Hey, where was that other kid? Was he in on the murderous mob?

"Peter Pan's daughter." All she did to answer him was smile sarcastically. "Well, I never."

This kid looked like he walked out of a cheesy eighties heavy metal video. His outfit was red and black leather with the most hideous tassels and a bone necklace or something dangled from his neck. His wasn't a bad looking kid, but his red and black mohawk was a little distracting.

"I see you've met Lydia."

Oh sure now he shows up!

The boy walked past her and stood near Rufio with his hands in his pockets looking for the world like this was normal.

"You know this imposter?" Rufio pointed his sword at her.

"In a manner of speaking."

"Yeah, thanks for nothing! Where the hell have you been?"

The boy just smirked at her accusing outburst, "Around."

"Ooooh." She wanted so badly to punch him in the face. She wanted to attack both of these mongrels.

"Scout, keep an eye on her. I have a lawyer to deal with."

"Don't mess up your pretty hair!"

Rufio shot her a glare. Lydia just waved, smiling sweetly.

"You know, Rufio has a temper. I wouldn't make him angry if I were you." The hilarious thing is that _Scout _actually sounded serious.

"Oh, I quiver with fear." Lydia had kind of had enough of these snot-nosed boys for one day. "What are you, his henchman or something?"

"Nope. Just another lost boy." He gave her crooked grin, which only made her roll her eyes.

"How nice. Why aren't you guys after me like that, just by the way?"

Another nonchalant shrug, "You're his daughter, but you're not a grown up. We look out for kids, each other. Plus you're a girl. Boys don't hit girls."

Her eyes narrowed menacingly, "Look where's my dad?"

Scout pointed and Lydia turned to see her dad running off into another section of the hideout, a crowd of boys following him. Lydia laughed as she caught sight of several paintball arrows stuck to his tuxedo.

"Oh that's gonna stain." She knew now they wouldn't really hurt him. Further than hurting his pride.

Scout laughed. Lydia sighed and turned back to him, "Guess I better go make sure they don't make him put out a hip."

She jogged in the direction the mob had gone, coming to a sort of skatepark crossed basketball court.

There was her dad being tormented by the older boys. Tink was in a lamp trying to get them to stop their fooling around. Clearly Tink had never been to high school.

Rufio appeared then, and pulled his sword out again. Lydia actually let out a gasp as he swung it right near her dad's face.

"You're dead, Jollyman."

Lydia saw Scout stand next to her out the corner of her eye. He seemed riveted to the ongoings in front of them.

Tinkerbelle had flown down to the boys now and was explaining the deal she had made with Hook. So they had three days to save Jack and Mags. Lydia looked down at her feet, her eyes suddenly stinging. They were so screwed.

"You okay?"

"Just peachy, bean."

"They'll be okay, you know?"

"What? How did you…"

"Can't fly, fight or crow." Lydia looked to where Rufio had drawn a line with his sword in the sand and was addressing the boys. Her dad stood hunched listening, clutching his leg.

Forget hip, she should have worried about knee replacement surgery.

"So any of you think this here scug ain't Peter Pan… cross the line."

Lydia was tempted to stand there herself. But she just shook her head in disappointment as her own father did just that.

Was it not enough that these kids had no faith him? Why didn't he have faith in himself? Jack and Mags depended on it.

As Tinkerbelle dragged him back, the entire group of Lost Boys joined Rufio. Scout was already standing on Rufio's side of the line, so he didn't have to move, but he stayed next to Lydia on the side, both leaning against the wall observing.

Except one.

Standing near her dad was the smallest, sweetest looking little boy in the whole world!

Lydia smiled as the boy began to inspect her dad, pulling and squeezing his face all ways. If she didn't know any better, she'd say he was looking for something beneath all those lines.

"Oh there you are Peter!"

Now more boys ran to her dad, all turning his face to see the Peter they remembered.

"Peter! You've grown up. You promised never to grow old."

He promises a lot of things, kiddo.

"Don't listen to that fairy and that brainless fungus!" Rufio raised his sword, "I got Pan's sword I'm the Pan now. You think this guy's going to take it from me? Rufio!"

"Ego much?" a few heads near to Lydia turned with venomous looks.

"Shut up, girl." But Scout said it more as a warning than a command.

"Wait! If Tink believes, maybe he is."

Man these boys were fickle! They had changed their minds three times!

"Are you gonna follow this drooler, against Captain Hook?"

Again they switched sides.

"What's he doing here if he's not Peter Pan huh? He don't look happy here, and who're them kids Hook's got? Give him a chance!"

Wow this kid was awesome! Lydia just wanted to hug him.

"Those are my kids. And Hook is going to kill them unless we do something." For the first time since they arrived in the crazy place, Lydia's dad looked at her.

She could feel several pairs of eyes turn to her, and she wanted to cower behind Scout. But then he was looking at her too.

"Help me." Lydia felt her eyes well up at the desperation in her dad's voice. He turned back to Rufio, "Help us, please."

"Yeah come on, give him a chance!" for a small thing, Tink had a voice.

Rufio looked at Lydia and she could have sworn his expression softened a fraction.

But then the sneer returned as he looked at Peter, "Only if it gets them out of here."

"What a charmer." Rufio did hear that. He walked up to her, but instead of shrinking back like a coward, Lydia straightened her shoulders and stared defiantly at him.

But he just glared at her and kept walking.

Scout stood up then and walked towards the group. "Okay guys, show's over! We have work to do. Let's get Pan his family back."

When the boys listened to him without hesitation, Lydia raised her eyebrows at him.

"Just another Lost Boy, huh?"

He actually looked a little sheepish, "So maybe I'm a bit of a henchman."

"You think?" Lydia looked at her dad who was now walking towards her, with some of the boys still trailing him.

She crossed her arms over her chest as he said, "So what do you say, Lydie? You want to help your old man get your brother and sister back?"

"Sure dad." Then he did something Lydia hadn't expected, had happen for years or realized that she missed desperately. He hugged her.

It was weird, one minute they were standing there misunderstanding each other and unable to cross a years long barrier of unhappiness, and then they were hugging.

Lydia wasn't actually sure what to do, so she just stood there while her dad held her.

But then the boys pulled him away, shouting that it was time to lose a million pounds. Lydia looked at Scout and shoved her hands into her jeans pockets, "So what am I supposed to do then?"

Scout tilted his head, brazenly eyeballing her, "Well, you don't seem to be in need of exercise, so I guess you could just hang out."

"Sounds riveting."

"I could show you around?"

Lydia looked up at the tree houses, their rickety appearance making her reluctant.

"How about we rather go watch my dad attempt a heart attack?"

"'Kay."

In an uncharacteristically gallant gesture he offered his arm for her to take, as if they were living in the 1800s. Lydia shook her head at him and walked past, ignoring the arm.

Scout didn't seem fazed as he fell into step next to her. "So where would they have gone?"

"Beats me."

"Oh that's helpful." Shouts drifted towards them and Lydia turned in the direction of the boys' chanting. She couldn't help but burst out laughing at the sight of her dad power jogging with a kid clinging to his back, sweat dripping off him.

The rest of the afternoon went pretty much the same, Peter doing Lost Boy versions of bench pressing, weight training and stretching.

Rufio observed all of it with a look of annoyance, always showing off the Pan sword to her dad. Lydia had already decided she didn't like him, but she just loathed the guy.

While her dad was being prepped for sword practice, the rain still pouring, Lydia walked up to Rufio, having left Scout to play.

"Would you just smile already?!" she wasn't short but she still had to glare up at him.

"You talking to me?"

"Nooo, I'm talking to the mohawk hovering above your head!"

"Okay, I may have to put up with your prune father, but I could just drop you off a cliff."

"Go for it, the mermaids around here seem to like me. I'll be back."

Rufio's face turned even darker. "Watch it Princess."

Before Lydia could shoot him a reply the lost boys began chanting again, all of them gathering in a practice ring. Lydia left the skunkhead and found a spot to sit where she could see everything. She nearly jumped a mile high when the two smallest boys sat next to her on either side.

"Hi there!" the little guy who stuck up for her dad said cheerily.

"Hello." Lydia smiled warmly at him.

"I'm Pockets."

"Nice to meet you Pockets. I'm Lydia."

"And I'm Too Small."

The other little boy was a cutie with curly hair and freckles. "Pleasure, Too Small."

"I didn't say thank you."

Lydia laughed and ruffled his hair. Pockets decided the bench was no longer comfortable and plopped himself on Lydia's lap. All she could do was giggle.

The chanting seemed to get louder as Rufio appeared, sword drawn, big surprise, and there stood her dad holding a sword. He looked ridiculous.

Rufio was actually smiling, "Alright Gramps. Give your best shot."

"Hey there." Scout seated himself next to her in Pocket's old spot, handing her an apple.

"This your idea of dinner and a movie?" of course the kid didn't understand her reference, being from the 1800s or whatever.

Scout looked at the two smaller boys and smiled, "Hey there, monsters."

Too Small settled himself on Scout's lap.

Lydia smiled, "You like kids?"

"I like my brothers."

"Scout takes care of us, Lydie!"

"Yeah he's our big brother."

Lydia cocked an eyebrow at Scout who just shook his head.

Lydia returned her gaze to the fight, just as Rufio pants-ed her dad.

While some of the boys laughed, others made crewed comments about being blinded.

"Boys."Lydia shook her head. As if to prove her point, Too Small grabbed her apple and took a bite out of it, leaving a huge glob of spit behind.

Lydia grimaced as he placed it back in her hand, wiping it on her shirt before taking a bite.

Looking around the group, Lydia grinned as she realized that most of these boys would probably get eaten alive by the Barbie dolls back home. Including skunkhead. And Scout would be a goner before he even stepped through the doors of a high school.

"Alright boys!" Rufio's voice got all of their attention. The sudden silence made Lydia's ears ring.

"Who wants to see what Pan's little girl is made of."

Cheers erupted as Lydia's heart rose into her throat.

"What do you say, Princess?" Rufio had a triumphant look on his face. So he was trying to get even.

Well, schoolyard fights couldn't have been for nothing, right? Lydia had quick reflexes and she could give as well take hits. Why not?

"It's on like donkey-kong!"

"Lydia, you don't have to prove anything." The cheers made it impossible for anyone besides Lydia to hear Scout's voice.

"Relax, Scout. I'm tougher than I look." He pulled her back down when she tried to stand.

"Lydia! He's sore at you, he won't think twice about hurting you."

"And I'll hurt him back."

She yanked her arm free of Scout's grip, placing Too Small in the boy's lap. The boys all cheered as she walked into the ring. Peter stepped into her path and Lydia rolled her eyes.

"There is no way you are going to fight this boy, Lydia."

"Well tough, dad. I am." She took his sword before he could try and play dad some more.

She turned to Rufio and smiled, trying to hide the sudden nerves, "Whenever you're ready, cupcake."

He lunged at her and she brought her own sword up to block his. The force he hit her sword with shook her arms painfully. What if he did try to hurt her? There was nothing that made her doubt he could, and she had done nothing but make him want to.

He noticed the falter in her cockiness and smiled. But there was absolutely nothing funny about it.

In two moves he tripped her and she fell on her back, the wind being knocked out of her.

Twice more and Lydia strongly considered staying down. But she was just too damn stubborn. Plus she figured if she proved her unwillingness to give up she might get a little credit.

But then Rufio elbowed her in the jaw and her teeth clacked, catching her cheek in between them. Lydia collapsed in a pile. She could taste blood and stars danced in front of her eyes.

She looked up and saw Rufio crouch next to her, making her defeat shameful by taunting her.

"You all tuckered out, Princess?"

"Go screw yourself."

Rufio straightened and paced a few steps back, "Come on, get up!"

"Stop it you savage!" her dad tried to walk to her, but some of the boys held him back. Thanks guys.

"Rufio that's enough." Well at least Scout didn't want to see her beaten up.

Lydia looked over at the audience of Lost Boys, surprised to see most of them actually looked shocked at how brutal Rufio was being, the cheering having died long ago.

Pockets and Too Small were clinging to Scout. "Come on Lydie."

"You can do it." Their voices were like a balm to Lydia's aching head.

She smiled at them and pulled her arms under her. She swayed when she straightened, her head heavy. But she lifted her sword and waited. To his credit, Rufio looked a little guilty.

"Bring it on butt-plug." Her voice was a lot weaker now.

Although he still seemed intent on kicking her ass, he was a lot gentler about it now. Maybe he didn't want to hurt her after all.

Lydia's mind raced as he disarmed her, her sword clattering into the dirt, too far away to reach. Out of pure impulse she ducked his swing and rolled, coming up close to him. Before she could think twice about it she swung her fist at him, catching him on the cheek.

She stepped back as Rufio fell down, his sword falling from his grip. She picked it up and pointed it at his throat. Rufio glared up at her for a moment before smiling. A genuine smile this time.

"Well done, Princess."

"Thanks, Cupcake."

Twisting the sword in her grip, Lydia held it out to him. He took it and slung an arm around her shoulders, dragging her to the lost boys who were now cheering even louder than before.

They patted her on the back, congratulated her and some even hugged her.

Lydia felt smothered by the dozens of boys swarming her, but she was still touched. The way they just accepted her made her realize how much she had wanted to belong to a family like this back home. Sure she had only met them a few hours ago, but she already felt like they were her brothers. They were loud, boisterous and they stank to high heaven. But she had grown attached to them as she watched them torture her dad. And now that they seemed to have initiated her into the group she felt even more like a lost boy herself.

Well, lost girl.

And there stood her dad, with something of a smile on his face. She expected him to berate her for disobeying him, but he seemed relieved if not proud that she walked out of there unharmed. Well more or less. Her face was still pounding painfully.

Lydia looked at Rufio who still had his arm around her and said, "So what now?"

"Next it's time to fly."

She looked at her dad and smiled as she realized he had gone a bit pale.

"I don't have to do that do I?"

Rufio shook his head, "Nope, flying is something only Pan mastered."

Lydia laughed. As the crowd moved off in the direction of wherever flying practice was, Lydia saw Scout standing where they had been before Rufio had challenged her. She smiled at him and walked over to him.

"Well aren't you proud? I didn't get the smut smacked out of me after all."

But Scout just shook his head at her, his angry expression making her frown. What did she do now?


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: I would like to take a moment to thank my first reviewer, _dream lighting, _you_ _rock! Also since it has now been 5 chapters, I also want to thank everyone who has read, followed and favourited, you are all my new favourite people!_

_Lastly, I realise I accidently made 2 chapter 4's. I have a really good excuse why, I just need a moment to think of one. So sorry._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything expcept Lydia and Scout and any other OC's, I think._

* * *

VI.

Well, flying practice sucked just as much as sword practice did.

The pool of paint became Peter's landing mat on the first try. Lydia was tempted to ask if she could have a go, being shot out of a giant slingshot into a pool seemed like a serious rush. But she didn't think that was entirely appropriate.

By the time the sun had set she was actually pretty tired, the events of the day finally catching up with her. She could only imagine how her dad felt.

Rufio had found her playing catch with Pockets and Too Small and two other boys, announcing that it was time for supper. He showed her where the eating area was and she laughed as Pockets and Too Small fought over where she would sit.

Eventually Rufio grabbed her arm and dragged her to where he was sitting, "If you two can't decide, then Lydia will sit here."

Pockets and Too Small continued to argue as they sat down. Thud But sat next to her on her other side after he nearly tipped the other bench over. Looking around she noticed one face amongst all of them was missing.

"Where's Scout?"

"He's out scouting."

"Is that supposed to be a joke?"

"Why would that be a joke?"

Lydia laughed awkwardly, realizing he was serious and indicated for him to explain.

"Scout goes out every night and makes sure the area is still safe from the pirates." Lydia noticed the way Rufio zeroed in on whoever he was speaking to, his eyes giving them his undivided attention, even when they were sitting right next to him.

"And that's why you all call him Scout?"

"Yep, smart girl."

"Well, I have my moments." Lydia realized Rufio was actually a pretty easy person to talk to when he wasn't being a snotty teenager. He was sometimes even funny.

"Don't worry, Scout will get his food later."

She wasn't worried, but still nodded.

"How's your face, by the way?"

"Oh it's fi-" she stopped as Rufio took hold of her face and turned it to inspect her jaw, "Okay. Just grab my face why don't you."

"This hurt?" he pushed down with his thumb and Lydia nearly jumped a mile high, "OOOOOWW YES!"

All conversations stopped and the boys turned to her. Rufio pulled his hands away as if her face had just burst into flames. "Well alright then. It will bruise, but I'm sure you'll still be your charming self nonetheless."  
"I'm so relieved."

"What happened?"

Lydia and Rufio both turned as Scout came running to the table, his face twisted in worry and a dagger in his hand.

Lydia laughed, "You know you're cute when you're worried."

Scout scowled at them, "Grow up."

Rufio laughed, "We can't, brother!"

Several lost boys burst out laughing. Scout just continued to scowl and sat down in a huff.

Then her dad hobbled in and Lydia bit back her laugher. He looked like he had been put through a ringer. Sitting down he smiled at her halfheartedly. Lydia giggled, "Rough day dad?"

"Hush, Lydia. So glad you're having fun."

Lydia sat back as the food was brought in.

Trays and dishes of all shapes and sizes were placed on the table… all completely empty.

Lydia looked around in confusion, her dad looked just as perplexed.

Sooo… where was the food?

"Rufio?" the boy turned to her and she gestured to the empty plates, "Is there a trick here that I seem to be missing out on?"

"You'll see."

The boys all clasped their hands in front of them and Lydia and Peter followed suit.

"Everybody say Grace." Rufio didn't strike Lydia as particularly religious.

Her dad got about four words out before a raucous shout of "Grace!" assaulted her eardrums.

Now she only watched as the boys pretended to eat. She was genuinely dumbfounded.

Where was that trick she had yet to figure out?

Pockets asked her dad to blow on his food, Thud But munching down on something about the same size as his face, and the twins ate in perfect unison.

Even Rufio and Scout ate animatedly, their attention focused on the empty plates in front of them.

Lydia turned as Peter began complaining to Tink about real food and Lydia honestly couldn't blame him. Her stomach had been grumbling for a few hours and with the promise of a feast turning up bugger all, she was a very hungry, very unhappy girl.

"Hey eat your heart out your out you crinkled, wrinkled fat bag!"

Rufio threw a plate at Peter and Lydia was tempted to sock him in the jaw, despite his pleasant demeanor earlier.

"You're very ill-mannered..."  
"You're a slug-eating worm."

What the hell? Lydia knew Rufio didn't like her dad but was this entirely necessary. Hello, the guy was supposed to be the leader!  
"You can do better than that!" okay Tink wasn't going to be any help.  
"You're encouraging them?"  
"Show me your fastball, dust brain! You paunchy, sag-bottomed puke pot!" oh, burn! Where did these kids think of this stuff?  
The boys started cheering for Rufio, some of them moving to stand behind him, the others behind her dad. Lydia considered moving, but she really couldn't be bothered.  
"You're a very poor role model for these kids, you know?" especially when he said stuff like that  
"I bet you don't even have a fourth-grade reading level."

"Way to tell him dad." But she was ignored.  
" Hemorrhoidal sucknavel." Lydia had to giggle at that one.  
"Maybe a fifth-grade reading level."  
"Oil-dripping, beef-fart sniffing bubble butt." Was he ever going to run out?  
"Someone has a severe caca mouth. You know that?" no doubt Rufio did know that.  
"You are a fart factory!" apparently he didn't run out of insults, "Slug-slime sack of rat guts and cat vomit cheesy scab picked pimple-squeezing finger bandage! A week-old maggot burger with everything on it and flies on the side!"

Okay that was just disgusting.

All of a sudden her dad jumped to his feet.  
"Substitute chemistry teacher." For someone who didn't know what that was, he might as well have called Rufio a… what was it? Hemorrhoidal sucknavel? Lydia realized with a start what Rufio was actually doing. He was trying to get Peter to play along with him, release his inner kid as it were. She hoped it was that and he wasn't just being rude to her father.  
"Come on, Rufio, hit him back." One of the kids on Rufio's side said.  
"Mung tongue!" did he have to think about that?  
"Math tutor."  
"Pinhead."  
"Prison barber."  
"Mother lover." Lydia turned her head accordingly as each insult was thrown across the table, the other boys doing exactly the same.  
"Nearsighted gynecologist."  
"In your face, camelcake!"  
"In your rear, cow derrière!"  
"Lying, crying, spying, prying ultra-pig!"  
"Lewd, crude bag of pre-chewed food dude."  
"Bangerang, Peter!" Thud But yelled and Lydia cheered with the rest of the boys. Her dad had just shown _everyone_ up, including her.  
"You man! Stupid, stupid man!" and with that, Rufio had run out of insults.  
But daddy dearest hadn't.

"Rufio, if I'm a maggot burger, why don't you just eat me?" the look of joy on her father's face made Lydia smile. When last had she seen that?  
"You zebra-headed, slime-coated, pimple-farming, paramecium brain munching on your own mucus, suffering from Peter Pan envy!"  
"What's a "paramecium brain"?" Don't Ask asked. Ironic.  
"I'll tell you what a paramecium is! That's a paramecium, it's a one-celled critter with no brain that can't fly. Don't mess with me, man, I'm a lawyer!"  
Peter sat down in victory and Lydia chanted his name along with everyone else.  
Her dad took hold of a spoon and pretended to scoop something up out of a plate. Lydia stared, was he…?

"Oh, Rufio, why don't you just go suck on a dead dog's nose?"

With that he flicked the empty spoon and Lydia flinched as something cold and slimy hit the side of her face. She looked at Rufio and saw his face was covered in multi-colored cream.

All eyes turned back to her dad and Too Small said in wonder, "You're doing it."

"You're using your imagination, Peter!"

Lydia sat down and tucked into the food that her dad had somehow created with his mind.

She couldn't have been happier if there was…

"Oh my God, no way!" she picked up the bowl of chocolate chip cookies and beamed at her dad who smiled and said simply, "Merry Christmas."

Lydia nearly cried, how did he know? It didn't take her long to find a glass of milk and soon she was dunking and munching away like a… well like Too Small.

Lydia looked up as Thud But suddenly threw a handful of pie cream at Peter, hitting him square in the face.

Thud got one in the chest and Lydia let out a cry as she got hit in the eye. Looking over she saw Ace grinning at her.

"Food fight!" Don't Ask yelled and all hell broke loose.

Lydia made a grab for her bowl, "No, NO! Not the cookies!" she tucked them close to her chest and tried to duck. But Thud reached across her for more pie and she was pushed off the chair. Falling on her back Lydia burst out laughing. As she got up, still clutching the cookies, she watched her dad get pelted from where he stood on the table. More cream splattered on her and she stood.

"Hey Pan the man, catch this!"

Lydia shouted to her dad as a coconut was hurled at him from where Rufio stood to the side.

"Peter look out!" Ace threw a sword and her dad caught it, spinning he cut the coconut right in half.

Peter gazed at the sword, seeming a million miles away.

Lydia could have sworn she heard a sound like a howl in the distance. A boy, crowing.

Her eyes lifted to gaze at the sky and for moment it was like she had slipped back in time to when her dad was a boy. She saw his child version flying across the sky laughing with all the cares in the world absent from his heart.

Then her dad dropped the sword and she was brought back to reality. But the vision still lingered long after her dad disappeared to contemplate what had just happened. Peter Pan was here, if not in physical form then in spirit, in the hearts of all the boys here. He was even in the pirates' excuses for hearts too, as they never thought of anything else except destroying him. Every soul here believed in him in some way or another, even after he left them. Peter Pan had never left his kingdom, nor had he left his Lost Boys. Peter Pan was in each of them, and he was in her dad too. Peter Banning just had to have the courage to find him.

* * *

An hour later, Lydia wiped the last of the mess off the table, a few of the other older boys also helping to clean up. They had been talking non-stop to her about their adventures here with the pirates, making her double over with laughter nine tenths of the time.

In between the chattering and cleaning, Lydia had managed to find Rufio and gave him a tight hug, much to his alarm.

"What was that for?"

"I know what you were doing." He tried to look confused, but she saw right through it, "Thank you for what you did for my dad, Rufio."

"I didn't do it for your dad." So he had meant to help him, "I did it to get rid of him. The sooner he gets his kids back the sooner he can leave."

"The sooner I can leave too, huh?" why did he have to be this way. Lydia liked him, he didn't have to be this cold and harsh brute around her.

"It actually wouldn't be terrible if _you_ stayed."

"Then don't wish my dad away so quickly."

Lydia had gone back to cleaning, letting Rufio think about what she had said, and now she let out a massive yawn and looked to where Too Small was sound asleep half hanging off the table with his mouth wide open.

She smiled and gathered the boy in her arms, looking for someone to tell her where to put him.

"This way, Lydie."

"Hey Don't Ask."

"The little boys sleep higher up. So they're safe if pirates attack."

"Genius plan." Too Small stirred and Lydia shushed him back to sleep.

"Scout thought of it."

The mention of Scout made Lydia cringe. He still hadn't spoken to her, or even looked at her since he gave her that nasty glare at the fighting ring. And the frustrating thing was that she didn't know what she had done wrong. She thought he'd be happy that she'd managed to earn Rufio's respect and even got him to like her. But no. When Scout had been the only one to take notice of her when everyone else was busy tormenting her dad, he was now the only one that wouldn't speak to her.

But why should she care? It wasn't like she was staying here so was it really so dire that _all_ the boys liked her? Why did it matter that he wouldn't speak to her?

It did matter though.

It stung.

Lydia followed Don't Ask up a walkway that zigzagged until it reached nearly the top of the tree. Oh Peter would freak out if he had to do this. She ducked into a little hut like structure and laid the boy down, blowing out the lantern next to his house after she kissed him goodnight. Once out the hut Lydia pulled the coat/ shawl tighter around her shoulders. The boys had given it to her when she started shivering whilst cleaning up. It was billowy and hung loose over her shoulders like a shawl, but it had sleeves and was super warm. The only problem was the hideous brown of the fabric, but she could deal with that.

Stepping onto the walkway she spotted Scout standing a few ways off, gazing out at the dark ocean.

She narrowed her eyes at the back of his head and marched towards him.

When she got to him she gave him a swift smack on his stupid head.

"Would you kindly explain to me why you're suddenly treating me like I have the plague?!" she hadn't realized how truly angry she was with him until she saw him standing there, being all hot and stuff.

"You're going to wake the kids up." Was he really so rude that he wouldn't even turn to talk to her? Even after she cuffed him.

"Tough." Lydia ignored his inability to face her like a man and folded her arms over her chest, though he wouldn't see the acrid glare on her face. "What did I do to you that was so terrible?"

Scout hung his head, Lydia heard him sigh, and then he turned to her with a completely calm face.

"What were you thinking?"

"What?" her tone was getting desperate. Just give a straight answer damn it!

"Going up against Rufio? You could have been hurt."

That was it? That was what he was so pissed about?

"Why are you mad about that? Rufio's your friend, where's your faith in the guy?"

"That's not the point, Lydia."

"Then what is?" she was about ready to punch him.

"That you knowingly put yourself in danger even though I warned you not to."

Ha, well that was a habit she had developed long before she met him, so it wasn't new to her to do stupid things. "Why do you care anyway?" when Scout looked away, Lydia paused. Hang on just a minute.

"Scout, what aren't you telling me?"

He continued to stare at nothing, and Lydia let out a frustrated growl, "Fine! Don't tell me, see if it keeps me awake." She moved to leave, but then turned back and really let him have it, "You know, I thought Rufio was a stubborn, ill-mannered, bad tempered _brat_, but you? You're worse than he is because at least he doesn't hide who he is-"

Scout clapped his hand over Lydia's mouth, completely cutting off her rant, while his other arm wrapped around her waist so that she couldn't escape his grip. She considered licking or biting it, but then she didn't know where this hand had been so she quickly abandoned that plan.

Scout's eyes burned into hers, but she couldn't look away. He didn't seem angry, well not completely, so she didn't feel the need to try and fight him off.

"Stop calling me names." She shuddered at the sudden husky edge to his voice.

"Make me." She didn't think he'd heard her muffled reply, but his eyes narrowed so he must have.

But before he could answer she smacked his hand away, rubbing her bruised jaw where he had bumped it with the heel of his hand.

"And they say girls are hormonal." she said darkly.

Again with that gorgeous confused look! Lydia ducked past him and sat down on the walkway, pulling her shawl close, and dangled her feet over the edge. The view before her was heart-stoppingly beautiful. The moons had risen and were huge round balls of pure light, and there were so many stars it was like a haze in some places. That light reflected off the ocean and made it sparkle.

Truthfully Lydia couldn't understand why her dad had left this place. Then again she'd never been in love either.

Scout sat down next to her and fixed her with a stare, waiting for the next round of insults. But Lydia just couldn't bring herself to verbally abuse him anymore. Seeing this island's beauty stretched out before her made her realize that she was sick and tired of being angry.

It was all she ever felt. Anger. Hurt. Rage. Loneliness.

They were feelings she knew too well, and they had hung on her like deadweight for five years. Now that things seemed to be getting better with her dad, Lydia just didn't have the strength to be mad anymore. It was too tiring.

"You alright, Lydia?"

"I'm alright." And she meant it. For the first time in years Lydia felt… peaceful.

"I'm glad to hear it. For a minute I thought you were going to attack me."

"I killed you in my head five times."

"Ouch. Different each time?"

"Different each time." She sounded half asleep, as if she wasn't there anymore but already in the land of dreams. She just felt so warm inside, all that pent up anger having been let go of left her kind of… chilled.

"I just got this feeling."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Somehow I just know… everything's cool." Her eyes didn't leave the ocean for a second, she knew she sounded nuts and she wouldn't be surprised if Scout shoved her off the walkway for fear of catching whatever she had.

"Everything is cool, Lydia. And everything will be okay." He put his hand on hers, "You'll see. We're going to get your brother and sister back. And your dad."

Getting Jack and Mags back seemed like the easier task up until tonight.

She knew Scout was looking at her, but she could only feel his eyes and frankly she was tired of not seeing them.

"Do you always wear that thing?" she nodded to his head and Scout tilted his head up.

"You mean my hat?"

"Yes. I mean come on the sun set like four hours ago."

"So?"

"So, take it off, already."

"No."

"Come on, please?" she gave him her best persuasive smile, but he shook his head again.

"I'm not gonna."

"Why?"

"Cos I didn't brush my hair this morning."

Lydia took a deep breath, her eyes narrowing menacingly at him. She lunged forward and made a grab for the stupid hat.

"Give it to me!" Scout let out a grunt as his back collided with the walkway, Lydia's hands groping for his head. Scout tried to get her hands away, but she was a quick little thing. He could only watch in shame and annoyance as she sat up with a triumphant shout, his hat held above her head like a trophy.

As he sat up, he pushed his curls out of his face that the hat had kept back mostly. Lydia gestured to him, still holding his hat.

"Now, see? What's wrong with that?" she laughed at his annoyed expression, "Don't you feel better now that you can see properly?" Lydia was trying to hide how giddy she had just become. If Scout was hot with his face half covered by hair and hat fabric, he was combustible with his eyes uncovered and unquestionably staring at her.

"Okay, you've made your point, now give it back."

"No."

"Lydia." His voice was threatening but there was an edge of laughter to it. Why was she so annoying?

"Not going to happen." She held it over the edge of the walkway, out of his reach.

"I've beaten up my brothers for a lot less."

"Okay, first of all I'm not your brother. Second, I have something they didn't."

"And that is?"

"Your hat." She moved it behind her back, "Stay back or I'll sit on it."  
"Are you taking my hat hostage?"

"You got it, peach."

Scout looked at her with a dumbfounded expression.

"Well, I have never found myself in the position of negotiating the terms of my hat's return."

Lydia laughed and shot him a mischievous look, putting the hat on her own head.

"Oh, now you've done it!"

He reached out to grab her but Lydia was able to predict that and she jumped up and was running away in a matter of a second. With Scout chasing her Lydia discovered just how much of a maze this tree house set up was.

"I have no idea where I'm going!" she shouted behind her, not caring if she woke the kids up.

She let out a cry as she fell through a hole that had been concealed by foliage and landed on her stomach on a type of trampoline. She realized this was the same trip her father took the day he arrived here. Bouncing around like a ball Lydia looked up and saw Scout looking down at her laughing from the walkway.

"Shut up and get me out of here!"

"Oh no way, this is priceless!"

She took his hat and waved it at him suggestively, "Well come down here and get your hat then!"

Lydia nearly flew off the trampoline as Scout lowered himself down next to her, falling onto his back once his feet touched the fabric surface.

Out of good sportsmanship, Lydia handed Scout his hat, giggling, "All that for a hat?"

Scout laughed and put it back on her head, "You look good in it. Might as well hold onto it for the time being."

"You'll have to fight me to get it back again, you know that right?"

"I'll risk it." Scout put his hands behind his head and looked at the sky, trying not to stare at Lydia sitting next to him.

"Tell me about your life, Scout." Lydia heard his sharp intake of breath. Really Lydia, shut up!

"I don't remember much outside of Neverland."

"Well that's bull. Boys don't grow here, so you were this age when you left my world. You must remember something."

Scout sighed, "I was sixteen when they caught me pick pocketing in New York. Peter brought me here the night before I was supposed to hang for it."

Lydia sucked in a breath, "They would hang you for pick pocketing?"

"Oh they did it for much less I can assure you. Courts didn't have much tolerance for street kids back then." His voice had gotten dark, his eyes cold as if his life was playing out before him on some screen only he could see. Lydia's eyes widened as he lifted up his shirt, revealing a nasty looking scar on his side. "See that? Got that trying to help a friend of mine a few months earlier that was being kicked to death by a butcher. Who happened to be holding a meat cleaver at the time."

Now he wouldn't look at her. His face was twisted in anger and pain and she could easily guess what had happened to that friend.

Lydia placed her hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry, Scout."

"Alex."

"Pardon?"

"My name. My real name is Alex." He smiled slightly, "Well, Alessandro. But nobody called me that."

"Huh. I never would have guessed Scout wasn't your name. It kind of suits you." She smirked at him as he gave her sideways glance, "You know, cos you're all quiet and good at sneaking up on people and stuff. But I prefer Alex."

"Thank you, and as I recall you snuck up on me pretty well yourself back there. Before you hit me, of course."

"Well you deserved it."

"Yes, yes I did." He took her hand and Lydia fought the butterflies at his touch, "I'm sorry, Lydia. I shouldn't have been so angry with you. Guess I never figured you'd be so tough. You're a lot stronger than you look."

"Told ya!" he laughed and then Lydia leaned closer, "Does that mean you were worried about me?"

"Of course I was worried, I care about you!"

"Really?" now she was intrigued.

Alex, Lydia decided Scout just wasn't a good enough name anymore, seemed to get really nervous all of a sudden. "Yeah well, the boys have become really attached to you. Not to mention what your dad would do if something happened to you. Especially now that he seems to be remembering who he is."

"Uh huh." Oh how she loved watching him squirm, it was so adorable. But she had to put the poor boy out his misery. Plus she figured now was as good a time as any to ease that burning curiosity that had risen since she laid eyes on them.

Lydia reached out and took hold of several of Alex's chains at once, "So what are all of these, then?"

"Just things I picked up in New York. And here. I'm a thief you know?"

"Oh." And here Lydia was fantasizing that there was some dangerous adventure to go with each of them. Hell the guy had lived long enough! In a magical land, no less. Lydia sorted through them, there were about five all together, naming them as she went. There was a silver locket that looked like it should belong to a woman, a white beaded chain with a wooden cross, one with an anchor, another with a Celtic knot and lastly Lydia spotted a particularly ethereal looking stone and examined it. It was in a claw-like clasp that dangled on a silver chain, but the blue stone itself seemed to glow in Lydia's hand, or maybe that was a trick of the moonlight. No, it was glowing. Or at least there seemed to be something swirling in it.

"What is this?"

"A blue crystal." Gee, really? "You get them all over here." He took it from her and held it up to the light, "Legend says if you put it in water and give that to an injured person it'll heal them completely, even if they're on the brink of death."

"Are you being serious?" Lydia asked skeptically  
"Deathly serious."

"Oh, funny!"

They laughed then, Lydia actually leaning on Alex from the fits she was having.

When they eventually managed to sober up, Alex took the necklace off and held it out to her, "Here, you keep it."

Lydia held her hands up, shaking her head, "No I couldn't, it's yours."

"Nah," he lifted his hands and put it round her neck, adjusting it so that it sat perfectly on her chest. "Think of it as an investment. If I die you can bring me back."

"Not sure I would." Lydia laughed at his look of horror.

"You really are a piece of piece of work, you know that?"

"Aw but you love me." Lydia was still laughing loudly.

"I do."

Her head whipped round to look at him, her eyes big with shock. "What did you say?"

"What?"

"What did you just say?"

"I said you were a piece of work."

"No, no, no. After that."

"Nothing."

"Don't lie."

"I promise I didn't say anything."

Lydia shook her head, thinking she really was losing her mind. First glowing stones and now she was hearing confessions of love from sixteen year old boys.

"You sure?"

"Quite positive."

Lydia didn't get a chance to pursue the matter. Footsteps above them made them both turn.

Rufio stood there like a guard.

"Lydia you should get some rest. Tomorrow is a very important day. Peter's going to steal the captain's hook."

"Oh, right." Lydia stood and Rufio reached down to pull her up. "Thanks, um, where should I sleep?"

"You can have my house for the time you're here."

"Okay, thanks Rufio. Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. Softest pillows in the hanging tree."

Lydia laughed and looked at Alex to say goodnight but paused when she saw the look he was giving Rufio.

She shook her head and said a hasty goodnight, dropping Scout's hat to him, before making her way to the house Rufio pointed out to her.

* * *

Once the girl had disappeared Rufio looked at his best friend, who had just pulled himself out of the hole. He couldn't deny the jealousy that had burned in him as he caught sight of Scout shamelessly chatting Lydia up, but he was a master at hiding his feelings. Most of the time. Scout was his best friend, and he'd die for the freak, but Lydia… she was just something else entirely. That temper, those green eyes, that acidic mouth, those lips. When she'd hugged him, having figured out his ploy with her dad, and thanked him with such openness and honesty in her eyes, he knew he was a goner. And now that it seemed like Scout was just as drawn to her, well Rufio really wanted to punch his best friend in the nose.

But instead he took on a superior tone, "What are you doing, man?" he sounded as if he thought Scout was a pitiful fool that he was trying to help.

"What?"

"Don't what me. I can't believe you're being this stupid!"

"What are you talking about, Rufio?"

"Lydia, Scout! I'm talking about Lydia."

"What about Lydia?"

There was no way in hell Rufio was going to let slip he liked her, that would be humiliating, so he used his own fears against his friend.

"Do you really think she's going to stick around if her dad manages to pull this off and gets his kids back from Hook? For you?"

Scout looked away then. The thought of Lydia leaving made Rufio just as angry. Stupid girls!

"Don't get your hopes up, man. Two days and she's gone."

"Look, just because Pan left doesn't mean she will too."

"What's keeping her here? She doesn't even know you like her." Oh the hypocrisy! Rufio should have been taking his own advice, but really he just wanted to convince Scout do give her up so he could be there to pick her up.

"Just because Pan left you in charge, Rufio, that doesn't mean you can tell me what to do."  
"You're still sore he didn't give you his sword, aren't you?" this was true, wholly, and it was Rufio's best offensive. Scout had been convinced Pan would leave him in charge. It broke the guy when he chose Rufio instead.

"Oh come off it, Rufio! That happened nearly thirty years ago."

"And now that Pan's back you think he'll give it to you this time?" now the wheels started turning. "That's why you want Lydia isn't it?"

"What?" Scout's utter confusion was understandable. Rufio wasn't sure if this was true, he didn't think Scout could be that heartless, but it made sense. Scout was the camp's tracker for a reason, he was smart and deceptive. And he would be left in charge without having to worry about Lydia sticking around. It was the perfect plan.

"You think if you get in sweet with his daughter Pan will leave the sword to you."

"That's bullshit, Rufio!"

"Well, if you want the sword so badly, Scout." Rufio pulled the sword out and held it out to his friend, handle first, "Take it." Scout's eyes were wide, his body rigid. Rufio tensed as the other boy put his hand out. Rufio would have to fight him off, it would be his right to defend his leadership. He just never realized how much Scout wanted it. So badly, it seemed, to want to use Lydia to get it. Rufio was shocked at how cruel his friend was being, after a hundred and fifty years this was unheard of. His heart broke for Lydia, who had no idea how terribly she was being treated.

Scout hesitated, and Rufio dared to believe he'd been wrong, but then the boy stepped forward and Rufio resisted the urge to step back.

"Alex?"

That was a name Rufio hadn't heard for years.

Lydia stood behind Rufio, her teary eyes fixed on Scout. Rufio wasn't sure how much she'd heard, but judging by her face she'd heard enough to really hate _Alex_ right now.

* * *

_A/N: Oooooh, cliffhanger! I am so mean, aren't I? Fear not lovely readers an update is due soon soon, no telling how soon though but that's all part of the fun!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's_

_Enjoy!_

VII.

Lydia heard Rufio accuse Scout of using her to become leader once they left. She heard Scout try and deny it. But it made sense.

It was proven to her when she saw Scout reach out for the sword he seemed desperate to have. Lydia nearly burst into tears, her eyes unable to blink fast enough to keep them all back.

This couldn't be happening.

Just as he was about to take the sword, Lydia stepped out of her hiding place. No way was she going to let him have what he wanted.

When she said his name, his real name, she was surprised at how quiet and young her voice sounded. And hurt. Very, very hurt.

Scout stared at her in shock, Rufio looked like he wanted to cry for her. Lydia couldn't speak past the dry lump in her throat. Turning she ran away from them both.

She felt a hand clamp around her arm, Scout saying her name, and she turned and swung at him, slapping him across the face.

Lydia ran until she really had no idea where she was. In the day she'd been here she'd become quite accustomed to the layout, but now she was lost. There was a lagoon in front of her, cliffs behind her and the hanging tree could be seen just beyond the lagoon. Lydia approached the water, taking in the beauty of the little waterfalls and rock pools and all manner of other pretty things.

Lydia sat down on a rock and pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs in a tight ball. She didn't cry, she refused to cry. Scout was a lying ass, so she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of her tears. But she was so badly hurt.

He seemed so sincere when they had been talking and laughing with each other, how could he have been lying so convincingly? How could a kid, a lost boy, be so cruel?

He was no better than the pirates that held her siblings captive. At least the pirates were openly evil, Scout had managed to play her for a fool.

"Hey!"

Lydia let out a cry as the voice broke through her thoughts. Looking around frantically she attempted to search everywhere at once. It was a girl's voice that had spoken, and as far as Lydia knew she was the only girl on the island.

Hang on…

Lydia directed her gaze to the water where, in the shadow created by a rock formation, she could just make out a head.

"Hello?" she kept her voice quiet, in case there were more. She remembered the mermaids' part in Wendy's stories. They had tried to drown her out of jealousy because Peter liked her. They didn't like other girls getting his attention.

But there had been that one that saved her yesterday. Maybe this was her.

The head dipped under the water and before long the ripples in the water disappeared and all was once again still.

"Well, so much for that, then."

But the mermaid appeared again, leaping out of the water and pulling herself up to sit on the rock next to Lydia, making the girl jump a mile again.

"Hi there!" she seemed bubbly enough, no pun intended, maybe she didn't like to drown people in her spare time.

"Hi." Lydia couldn't have appeared more suspicious if she held up a sign saying, _I am waiting for you to just try something biatch!_

When the mermaid had settled Lydia moved a little further away, making the creature grin.

"What, afraid I'll drown you?" she let a tinkling laugh and grabbed her hair, starting to braid it absentmindedly. "That 's really nice considering I _saved _you not too long ago. Or did you get water on the brain and forget that?"

"It _is_ you!" Lydia smiled as she saw the slight red hue of the mermaid's hair under the moonlight. It was almost black in the dark, no wonder she didn't recognise her.

"Well, finally it all clicks into place!" another laugh like bells and Lydia couldn't help but giggle too.

The mermaid held out her hand and Lydia shook it, "I'm Sonya."

"Lydia."

"I know, Peter's daughter. Oh, I was saying to the girls not long ago how I knew one day Peter would come back, even if it was just to visit us, and here he is! Although I didn't expect him to bring his family with, not that we knew he even had a family."

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I didn't really know Peter Pan was my dad, so we're kinda even on that note."

That laugh was kind of starting to get annoying.

"If you don't mind my asking, Sonya, why aren't you trying drag me to the bottom of the sea and scratch my eyes out and what not? Not that I'm not grateful, but I am curious too."

The laugh had turned to a guffaw, "Oh, that was before when Peter was still part of Neverland. You see, we mermaids knew there would one day be a change in Peter's life that would affect all of us, and not in a good way. When we realized it could be Wendy, well, we were afraid for all of us. So we tried to stop it."

"Afraid? Of what?" what was this girl on about?

"Not to worry, it's not my place to say."

Lydia wanted to press the matter, her curiosity positively burning, but the mermaid had started to sing so she let her be. Instead Lydia looked around what she now knew to be Mermaid Lagoon. It wasn't as beautiful and mystical as Wendy had made it out to be, even in the dark of night. Actually come to think of it, it looked like the place had been assaulted by…

"Sonya?" the mermaid let out a mumble of a reply. "What happened here?"

"Hook happened, darling."

"You mean he-?"

"Yep. Not long after we realized Peter wasn't coming Hook decided Mermaid Lagoon was a little too… cheery. So he sailed as close as he could get and boom!" she snapped her fingers on the last word, making Lydia cringe.

"That bastard!"

"Oof, I should wash your foul mouth out!" she giggled.

How could she joke at a time like this? "Why aren't you upset?"

"I was, but it was a long time ago, plus if you think about it all of Neverland has suffered equally. He'll get his comeuppance one day."

Lydia nodded, hoping that that day was sooner rather than later.

"Not to intrude on your little moment of silent contemplation, but what are you doing out here all alone anyway?"

Lydia's face fell. Sonya had actually managed to distract her from the reason she was out here.

"No reason, just needed a little time to myself that's all."

"Scout, huh?" Lydia looked at her in shock. The mermaid just shrugged one shoulder.

"We merfolk know everything darling."

"Well, if you know everything you can tell me if it's true!"

"We know everything that happens on the island, Lydia. We don't know what's in people's hearts."

"Big help, that is."

"Sorry. But I will tell you this: what Rufio said really did happen all those years ago."

"Then how do I know if Alex really is as bad as all that?"  
"Ask him."

"How do I know he'll be honest?"

"Trust him to be, and he will."

"Lydie?"

Lydia let out a long sigh of annoyance. Even when she got lost she still couldn't get away from them.

"I don't want to talk to anyone right now, Rufio."

Sonya pattered Lydia's hand and slid off the rock. Looking back she saluted Lydia and said cheerfully, "It was positively scrumptious bonding with you, daughter of Pan!"

And she disappeared.

Meanwhile Rufio had walked up to the rock Lydia was sitting on, not even noticing the former presence of the mermaid.

"Okay, then I won't talk. But it's not really safe for you to be out here alone."

"Oh, right. Well I wasn't alone so you can stop worrying."

He sat down next to her and was silent. Lydia admired his willingness to be quiet just because she said to, but she knew he desperately wanted to get her to talk to him. Plus, Rufio was Scout's friend, maybe he could help her understand just what the hell was going through his head.

"Was that true?"

Rufio sighed, "Scout's my best friend, but even I don't know what is true with him right now."

"You don't trust his word?"

"I trust him with my life. But you didn't see him that day." She knew he was referring to the day her dad left to be with her mom, handing his sword down to someone to look after, "It was like Pan betrayed him. For months he was like a shadow of his old self."

"So you're saying he was just using me?" the thought made her chest constrict painfully.

"I don't know. Maybe you should just talk to him?"

"Oh, what so he can lie to me some more?"

"Scout's not a bad guy, he just gets a little lost sometimes."

Lydia didn't know what the hell she was supposed to do. She wanted to talk to Scout, but she was afraid if she did, then she might just be tempted to ram his face into a wall and that wouldn't solve anything.

"I could have handled a thousand lost girls. But boys?"

Rufio laughed and put his arm around her. Lydia was suddenly a lot less upset with the world just then. Apparently unlike Scout, Rufio had nothing to gain by being her friend so she didn't question his sincerity.

"Where's my dad, by the way?"

"Licking his wounds."

"You guys are going to kill him." He chuckled and Lydia leaned a little closer, "You know I haven't had a chance to thank you guys yet, for what you're all doing for him."

"You don't have to thank us, Lydia. It's no big deal."

"It is though." She moved so that she facing him, to make him see how much she meant what she was saying, "Do you know when the last time was I saw my dad laugh, or even smile?" She had to speak past a lump in her throat now, "I have spent five years just waiting for my dad to come back, you all brought him back to me. It is a huge deal, to me. He doesn't play, he doesn't call people lewd, crude… whatever else it was."

"Bag of pre-chewed food dude?"

"Yeah that." Lydia smiled at him then, "So thank you. I mean it."

She didn't expect him to kiss her.

Was this what friends did?

Maybe Rufio didn't see her as a friend after all. He was a great guy, caring and funny, and he was a really good kisser. But his lips weren't the ones she wanted to be kissing.

Before this got out of hand, Lydia pulled away, "Rufio, I-"

"No, don't worry, I shouldn't have done that."

"It's not that, it's just…" her mouth hung open with absolutely nothing to say. What was it?

Rufio put his hand on the back of her neck, "Go talk to him. Find out how much of his deal was real. I truly hope for your sake it's not true."  
"Why you say that?"

Rufio smirked and Lydia could feel herself blush. "I may be a lewd, crude skunkhead with pretty hair. But I know a crush when I see it."

"Hey now, let's not get ahead of ourselves." Way to be convincing Lydia.

"Can you show me the way back?"

* * *

It didn't take long for Lydia to find Scout.

He was in his tree house that Rufio had shown her the way to, with his head in his hands. Lydia walked in and knelt in front of him, holding her hand up to shush him before he said a word.

"I'm not interested in hearing your pleas for forgiveness, okay? Just don't insult me by lying to me anymore. I won't be around much longer, so you owe me that at least. Tell me the truth, was it all just a way for you to get my dad's sword?"

"That idea did occur to me."

Lydia went cold. As she was about to get up, Scout continued, "I thought I was over your dad's decision to leave Rufio in charge. But when I heard he was back, I realized this was my chance to get what I thought I deserved, and that despicable jealousy came back, burning every time Rufio pulled out the Pan sword. And then you showed up before your dad did, and I realized there was more to life than a stupid sword. Something more for me to care about, or someone should I say?"

Did Lydia really have an answer for that? She shouldn't have answered, but being the inept fool she was, she still thought of something, "I will seriously drop kick you if you are lying to me."

Scout just shook his head at her. He wasn't smiling, but his eyes had a light in them that Lydia hadn't noticed before, especially since his hat was lying on the floor next to his mattress.

Scout leaned back onto one elbow, looking for all the world like they were discussing whether the sky was blue.

"Tell me if you don't believe me."

Lydia considered doing just that, just to see his reaction, but she knew he'd see right through her. She did believe him, and she did forgive him.

"Stop grinning like an idiot and kiss me already will you?!"

Scout took hold of her face and brought his lips to hers. These were the lips she wanted to kiss, had wanted to kiss since she was dropped on her face by a giant shell and he had been there to see it. Scout's lips were so soft and sweet and intoxicating and she couldn't get enough.

Lydia pulled herself closer, leaning further down to get as much of him as she could. Finally her fingers could thread through those thick dark curls like they had wanted to, while Scout's arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her till she was on top of him.

She nearly let out a groan when he pulled away, but she was not that pathetic. Scout grinned and cupped her face in his hands, "You're going to be the death of me, Princess."

"But then at least you'll die happy." So romantic was that comment.

Lydia smiled and kissed him again, just for a moment, before pushing herself up and moving to the door. But Scout's hand wrapped around her wrist before she'd gotten even a foot away.

"Um, where do you think you're going?"

"There are only a few hours before the sun rises, Scout. I'm tired."

"So where do you think you're going?"

"To sleep, you fool."

"Not unless it's here you're not." He pulled on her wrist, but Lydia wasn't giving up her willpower that easily.

"Are you telling me what to do?"

"You got it, peach."

Lydia let out a laugh as Scout pulled her down, nearly dislocating her shoulder, and moved so that she was curled up against him, barely even air being able to fit between them. Lydia breathed in his scent and let her eyes close, relishing in the feel of his arms wrapped around her.

"Goodnight, Scout."

"The name's Alex."

"Yes, sir."

He kissed her forehead as her eyes closed. "Night, Lydia."

_I love you._


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise, just my OC's_

_Enjoy lovely people :-)_

VIII.

"I don't care if it was the last stitch of clothing on the face of the earth, I am _not_ wearing that!"

Rufio grinned whilst the other boys laughed, donning their pirate disguises. When Rufio and Alex had revealed her attire for the day, Lydia nearly threw up. They were all dressed as pirates, hats, eye patches and ridiculously long coats _almost_ passed them off as real seamen. But Lydia was apparently going as something else entirely.

"Why can't I be pirate, too?" she sounded like a whiny brat who just got told there would be no Jimmy Choo shoes for Christmas.

"Because we ran out of clothes."

"Don't BS me! This is not fair."

"Look, Princess, if you wanna go with your dad, you have to wear it. Come on do you really think those rat bags aren't going to notice a girl dressed as a pirate strolling through their town?"

"Do you think they won't notice seven foot pirates with bent backs and heads sticking out of their stomachs?"

"Hey! We're working on it." Don't Ask was so busy defending his idea he forgot to hold Too Small on his shoulders, dropping the poor boy on his back.

Rufio rolled his eyes and said, "Fine. Well I guess you can just wait here, Lydia. We'll be back in a few hours." He shouted for the boys to get going, Lydia nearly jumped on him from behind.

"Wait!" she stepped up to him and ripped the fabric from his hand, "Give me that."

Lydia ran to a hut that was the best concealed and unbuttoned her checkered shirt, thankful she had decided to wear a white tank top underneath. Lacing the dress up was probably the most difficult thing she had ever done. Stumbling out the hut, Lydia was still trying to do up the last few laces of the bodice.

"Having fun?" Alex looked far too smug for Lydia's liking.

"Never did I want to burn something so badly!"

"Hey come on, it's not that bad."

Lydia whirled around to face him with a glare, "Have you ever worn a dress like this before?"

He looked thoughtful for a minute, and Lydia wanted laugh despite her frustration, "No."

"Ever fastened one up?"

"I've unfastened a few."

"_What_?!" her hands froze in mid-tie.

"I'm kidding, relax. No, I can't say I've have ever had the privilege of lacing a dress up like that."

"Well then shut up." Lydia gave a pull and then raised her hands in the air, "Ha! Victory is mine."

She looked down at the dress and cringed. It was a typical 18th century gown, jet black silk that shimmered in the sun revoltingly. There was a section in front where you would see her legs had black lace over it and there was a lace trim around the neckline and cuffs.

"Took you long enough, can we go now?"

Lydia gave him a withering glare and punched him on the arm, "Bite me."

"Seriously why would I bite you, that's weird."

"I look like an idiot!"

"So do all the other floozies down in Hook's territory. You'll fit in like a glove."

"You know shockingly, that doesn't make me feel better."

"Will you two hurry up?! We're going to miss the game." Rufio shamelessly eyed Lydia as he caught sight of her standing there, making her scowl.

Peter stood in his disguise near the entrance to the camp and when he saw what his daughter looked like, he visibly reddened.

"Lydia? What are you-"

"Say one word dad, and I will never speak to you again!"

Peter snapped his mouth shut and everyone started making their way to the baseball game.

* * *

Now that Lydia wasn't constantly keeping a watch for pirates that could send her back to Hook's ship, confident that her risqué attire would keep her from being noticed too much, she got a chance to actually take in the town as the group moved towards the baseball game, and the people in it.

On more than one occasion Lydia felt eyes on her and would turn to see a pirate looking her up and down. Lydia bristled, thinking that the first man to talk to her about whatever he was thinking was going to get a sword shoved up his-

"Lydia!"

She turned her attention back to the group she was following and saw that they had arrived at the ball field.

Pirates were chanting Jack's name and Lydia stood with the rest of the boys, watching as her dad climbed up the back of the stands to where Hook was sitting with a harlot. Lydia felt her hands clench into fists. This was it, maybe now finally her dad would realize who he was. It was a long shot, not much suggested that a glorified fishing tool could release one's inner Pan but hey, Neverland was a long shot too and bang went that theory.

Lydia crept closer to an open spot on the stands, wanting to see her little brother finally hit the winning ball. She knew he could do it, he was an excellent ball player. He'd only messed up that day because a certain someone had been absent.

Lydia still couldn't see so she lifted herself up to sit on a bench, having a perfect view of the game, just as a fielder caught stealing seconds was shot. The pirate next to her looked a little shocked to see a woman not sitting with Hook, but he didn't complain.

Instead he smiled and said cheerfully, "Hello there, madam."

Lydia shot him an acidic glare and said coldly, "Don't even think about it, stinker. And if you wanna keep those hands I suggest you not put them anywhere near me."

Jack stepped up to the plate and held his bat ready, looking confident and ready. It made Lydia smile to think that in the midst of possibly the scariest thing he will ever go through, Jack was having fun.

Lydia looked up as she heard three very troubling words.

"Run home, Jack!"

Jack looked like he just woken from a dream, maybe remembering his home, his family, but he was snapped out of it by Hook's order to change the words around to read the real chant.

"Home run Jack!"

Jack sent that ball sailing into the air far beyond the borders of this town, and Lydia let out a shriek of joy. The pirates all erupted into celebrations as Jack got his Home Run, Peter cheering with the rest until Hook shouted something that seemed to pull all the light out of her dad's world.

* * *

Lydia watched as her dad fled with a look of despair on his face. Watching Hook treat Jack like he was his son must have broken something in him.

Thud stepped forward and picked up the hat Peter had dropped. Lydia's eyes stung as the boy threw the hat back down, letting out a sob. By now her dad had left the town and was making his way to the woods. There was nothing for them to do but go back to camp. Lydia took Too Small and Pockets's hands, following Rufio as they snuck away from the pirate gathering.

Lydia didn't want to believe that her dad had given up, but judging by the looks on the boys' faces as he ran away, they seemed to think he had. She expected Rufio to be his superior self because it was proven that he was right, but he looked as defeated as everyone else.

"Lydia!"

The pirate that had called her was suddenly swarmed by the lost boys. Lydia stepped in their way and shouted for them to stop, holding out her hands to them.

"Lydia what are you doing, that's a pirate!" Alex looked about ready to rip the pirate's face off.

"I can see that, Alex, thank you. Look he helped me escape from the ship yesterday, he's a good guy."

"There's no such thing as a good pirate. That's why they're pirates!" Rufio pointed his sword at the man.

"Relax, Rufio. If he tries to kill me you can have the pleasure of saying I told you so."

Lydia ignored his answer and turned back to the pirate.

"Hi, pirate guy from yesterday."

"My name is Jasper."

"Charmed. Look, what are you doing here? If Hook catches you-"

"I'll be a lot better off than if he catches you."

"Don't interrupt me!" Lydia folded her arms, "What is Hook doing to Jack. Why does my brother think he is his father?"

"Because Hook is brainwashing him. He's managed to convince your brother that your dad doesn't care about him and is only here to save your sister."

"That asshole!"

The mention of Mags made Lydia pause. Where was her sister? She hadn't been at the ball game.

"Lydia, we have to go, the pirates will be returning soon." Scout put his hand on her shoulder from behind.

Lydia turned back to Jasper, "Where is my sister, Jasper?" she was suddenly a bit short of breath.

Jasper sighed, "Maggie wouldn't believe anything Hook was trying to tell her. She's in Gutless's house." Lydia had no idea who this Gutless guy was, but he sounded like a freak.

"Take me to her."

"Lydia, you can't trust this guy. We need to go!"

She whirled on Rufio and pointed at him, "That is my sister back there, you get that?! I am not leaving until I know she's okay."

Jasper's voice brought their attention back to him, "I can't Lydia, it's not safe for any of you. There'll be guards."

"Jasper, please." Her eyes filled with tears at thought of having to leave her sister behind. "Please."

Jasper rubbed a hand over his face and took her arm, leading her away from the boys.

"Lydia!" Alex's shout made her turn.

"Alex you can't stop me." But she didn't shout at him now. She was just desperate now to get to Mags.

"I'm not going to stop you, I'm coming with you."

"Me too." Rufio turned to Thud and Don't Ask, "Get everyone back to camp. If we're  
not back by nightfall, tell Peter what happened."

Then the three followed the pirate to Gutless's house.

* * *

Lydia stepped into the house, walking past the most ghastly furniture she had ever laid eyes on. This house should have been a brothel.

"Maggie?" Lydia quickly ascended the stairs, with Alex close behind and Rufio staying downstairs to keep watch.

"Lydia?"

As the little girl came running towards her into the hallway, Lydia dropped to her knees on the floor. Maggie flung herself into her sister's arms, and Lydia wanted to weep for joy.

"Oh my God Maggie! I'm so glad you're safe."

"How did you find me?"

"I had a little help." She looked up at Jasper and mouthed the words _thank you_ to him. Lydia took Maggie's face in her hands and began turning it all ways.

"Let me see you, are you alright? Did they hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine, Lydie. I'm just happy you found me. Where's daddy?"

Lydia faltered. What could she say that would be true?

"Don't worry, sweetie he's coming to get us soon."

"Lydia?" Maggie gave her sister a once over before asking quietly, "What are you wearing?"

Lydia laughed and stood, taking her sister's hand she looked to Alex. "I'm taking her out of here."

"There's no time, Lydia."

"Alex." Her voice was rarely so genuinely threatening, "Don't."

Alex looked between them for a few more seconds and then nodded.

"Let's move it. I can hear the pirates coming." He was right. The ball field had clearly emptied and the scum were making their way back, singing, shouting and howling with laughter.

"Shit." Maggie covered her ears at her sister's foul language.

Lydia pulled her sister down the stairs, Alex in front of her and Jasper behind. Three pirates and a woman walked in through the front door. Lydia figured one of them was Gutless. Alex reached out and picked Maggie up, keeping towards the back of the room so that he could get to the door.

The pirates saw Rufio standing in front of them, Lydia and another lost boy holding their captive and a pirate on the stairs.

They charged the two boys, the woman screamed and Lydia pulled out a sword as a fight broke out in the tiny house. Alex kicked one of the pirates to the ground as he made a grab for Maggie and Rufio cut his opponent down. Lydia took Maggie and held herself in front of her sister, so that Alex could fight, as the woman stepped in front of her, her dogface twisted in fury.

"Give her back to me!"

"Lydia look out, that's Gutless." Maggie gripped Lydia's skirt as the woman advanced.

Lydia smiled sweetly, "Gutless, hi there. I'm Lydia."

Gutless turned as one of the pirates were thrown onto her table, crushing it. Lydia didn't hesitate and swung, slugging the trollop in the nose.

As the woman clutched her bleeding nose, screaming hysterically, Lydia made her way to the door at the same time as the other three men.

Outside they walked calmly among the drunken pirates, seeming to blend in, but they only got a few yards before someone shouted, "Stop them, they're trying to take Pan's brat!"

"Run!" Lydia ignored her skirt wrapping around her feet and dragged her sister away.

She out a scream as the little hand was ripped from hers. She turned back and tried to go back to her sister who was being held up by a pirate, but arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back.

She fought Alex, but he was too strong. He put her down and grabbed her wrist, yanking her away as they sprinted out the town, the woods quickly concealing them.

The whole time Lydia was taken away, she screamed her sister's name, promising her she would come back for her, tears streaming down her face.

* * *

_Reviews send me to my happy place!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan or his fabulous story, unfortunately. But Lydia... well she indeed belongs to me._

_Enjoy lovely people!_

IX.

Once back at camp, Lydia collapsed into a pile on the ground, weeping hysterically.

She was so close! If Alex hadn't…

"Why did you do that?!" she screamed at him from her place on the ground.

"You would have gotten yourself killed."

"No, no I could have gotten her back. She was right there. I could have- I could have…"  
"Lydia listen." Alex's tone was stern as he bent down and took hold of her wrists, making her look at him, "There was no way you would have made it out of there with her." He smoothed back her hair and gripped her face, "I am so, so sorry Lydia. But there was nothing you could have done. You tried, that's what counts. She knows now that you won't t stop ill she's safe again."

"And what about Jack? He's forgotten who his real father even is. He probably thinks I've given up on him too." utter despair made Lydia break down in sobs again.

Alex wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to his chest. Lydia had never felt so lost and hopeless before. She wanted her dad!

She looked up as the rest of the lost boys appeared, her fits obviously altering them to their return. A few asked what the matter was and Rufio sent them back to their huts, promising to fill them in later.

Lydia didn't even care. All she could think of was the fear on her little sister's face as she was dragged back that skank's house.

And her brother who probably didn't even want to be saved anymore.

By the time Lydia ran out of tears, the boys had began preparing for tomorrow's battle, gathering weapons and armour that Lydia had never seen the likes of before. She didn't know why they bothered, Peter still hadn't returned. But then she realized that this place was their home, and they were going to fight to defend it with or without her dad.

Alex helped her up and led her to his hut, mentioning sleep and Lydia could only nod. Truthfully she was exhausted, the failed rescue and her resulting tears having completely drained her.

Once she was inside, she realized she was still wearing that revolting black gown. She began pulling at it blindly, "I want this off, _now_. Get it off me!"

Alex took her hands, and said softly, "Easy, Lydia. I go this." And he smirked as he pulled out a pocket knife. Despite her sullen mood, Lydia smiled, "Aren't we resourceful?"

"A lost boy is always prepared."

"For unfastening a dress?"

Alex chuckled and moved to cut the dress loose, but then he hesitated, unsure if she was okay with him doing it.

Lydia shrugged, "Go ahead, I'd probably end up cutting myself anyway." But she couldn't help the blush as she turned and moved her hair to hang over one shoulder to let him cut the ties at the back, or her pounding heart. She only thanked her stars she'd kept her clothes on underneath.

She let out a breath as the dress loosened, not only because it was a tight dress, but because Alex removed the hand he had put on her waist when he started cutting the ties. As Lydia peeled the fabric off her body, she let out a moan of bliss. The material itched, pinched and squeezed her in ways she didn't care to remember and her skin tingled in the dress's sudden absence.

She looked at Alex and her lips tugged up at the red that covered his cheeks as well, "Thank you."

"No problem."

"You're going to stay here, right? Until I fall asleep."

"Of course, Lydia. I had planned on it."

She smiled as he moved next to her and she curled up against him, putting her head on his chest and wrapping her arms around him. As he had done last night, Alex kissed her head just as she fell asleep.

All too soon though Lydia was being shaken awake, shouts and cheering assaulting her ears.

"Lydia, wake up, hun." She missed what Alex called her in her half sleeping daze.

"Where's the fire?"

"Your dad's back. And he's flying!"

As Lydia followed Alex to the basketball court, she searched the sky frantically for her dad.

She found him dribbling a ball as if he was ten years old again, leaping up and hovering as he dunked the ball in the hoop.

The sight of him being so happy made her spitting mad. Alex took her hand and she realized they were clenched into fists.

"Go easy on him, Lydia. He doesn't know."

That made her anger mostly dissipate. It was true, her dad didn't know what had happened to his daughter, her sister, and he had clearly left determined to save them. And it had worked.

Now she was just sad he hadn't been able to help her sooner.

Her dad caught sight of her then. The boys parted as he walked towards her, his smile only faltering a little in confusion at her expression.

Lydia looked into his eyes and saw the boy that hid there, and she hated herself for what she had to tell him.

"I saw Maggie." Her voice was hoarse and quiet, barely a whisper, "She asked me was where you were."

Her dad's eyes widened in sadness. Tears trickled down Lydia's cheeks. He stepped forward and took hold of her cheek in one hand while his other wiped her tears away.  
"Lydia, I promise you. I will not rest until we are all safe at home again, you have the word of Peter Pan."

"I don't want a promise from him. I want one from Peter Banning. My dad."

"Oh, sweetheart." He wrapped his arms around his daughter and held her while she wept, "I'm so sorry, Lydia."

"I missed you, daddy."

"I know, honey. I'm back now, okay? I'm never leaving again."

When they pulled apart, all heads turned to Rufio as he strode towards them, carrying the sword.

Lydia watched as he knelt before her dad, holding the sword out.

No way.

Peter took it and drew a line in the ground, everyone immediately gathered behind him.

Rufio smiled as he stood, "You can fly, you can fight and you can-"

Lydia jumped as her dad let out the most unnatural sound ever! So that's what a crow was.

Then all the boys started crowing and dancing around in celebration of their returned leader. Lydia couldn't have been happier as she watched Peter play with the kids, the smile never leaving his face. But when she spotted Alex a few feet away, she realized there was one thing still missing.

She let a grin spread over her face as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him with all the joy that surrounded them.

A few boys gagged, others made lewd remarks, but Lydia ignored them. All she could focus on was the boy she was kissing happily.

She laughed as she pulled away. Alex smiled at her and said in a very deep voice, "So, Lydia Banning, let's play."

"Lead the way, Alessandro." She laughed hysterically at the look he shot her, "Sorry, I couldn't help myself!"

"You are a piece of work, Lydia."

"But you love me anyway."

He stepped forward and took her by the waist, pulling her closer so that their foreheads were touching, "Yes, Lydia. I do love you."

She didn't have to hesitate, her heart wanted to burst, "I love you too."

* * *

They had celebrated long into the night, with a huge feast of _real_ food being prepared and music and games being played until all the boys basically dropped into their beds.

Lydia yawned for the seventh time in about fifteen minutes, her hand drawing nonsense patterns on Alex's chest, listening to him humming some of the songs the boys had played. Lydia was amazed that they could produce such beautiful music from drums and flutes and some other instruments and she had danced till her feet wanted to fall off. Her body was still thrumming with the rhythms that had echoed into the night, the whole of Neverland no doubt hearing it. She hoped the pirates had heard them, it meant they were in for a beating the next day.

"Lydia?"

"Mm hmm?" Lydia opened her eyes, not realizing that they had closed at all.

"Don't go tomorrow."

"Why not?"she sat up and looked down at him, leaning on one hand.

"Because I don't want you to get hurt."

"Oh," she sounded as if he had just told her she had two eyes, "Then I don't want you going either."

"Lydia…"

"Why do you get to be only one who can forbid the other from fighting?"

"Lydia, don't be like that."

"Well I'm sorry, Alex but there is no way I'm sitting here like an idiot while the people I love go off and do battle."

Alex sat up and took hold of her shoulders, his eyes desperate for her to understand, "This is not a game, Lydia, they will kill you the second they see an opportunity."

"All the more reason for me to go." She put her hands over his, "This is as much my fight as it is yours. You have a family to protect as well as I do. Not just my dad and Jack and Maggie, but Pockets, Too Small, Thud. I will go crazy waiting for you all to return. I can't stay away, I won't."

"But you're not like any of them, you don't have decades of fighting pirates to fall back on."

"I know." She sighed and spoke truthfully, "Look it's not that I'm not afraid of what's coming, I am. I'm terrified that I'll screw up and someone will get hurt because of me, or I'll misjudge something and next thing I'm dead on the deck. But I'm more afraid of not being there, not being able to help. If the lost boys are to fight to defend their home, then let me be there to help that happen." Lydia looked into his eyes then, feeling the intensity of her determination, "Hook tried to take everything I love away from me. I want to be there to watch my dad kick his ass."

Alex gazed her for a long time, his silence and stoic expression making her think he was contemplating tying her up in her sleep. But then he nodded, still not looking happy.

"On one condition."

She gave him a sly grin, "And that is?"

"That the moment I tell you to, you get the hell out of there. If it gets too dangerous I at least want to know you're safe. And take Pockets and Too Small with you."

"You got it peach."

He smiled at her and cupped her cheek in his hand, bringing his lips to hers in a quick kiss before pulling her back down to the mattress.

After a few moments of silence, Lydia remembered there was something she had wanted to ask for some time, and she didn't think she'd get the chance again.

"What was Wendy like, Alex?"

He didn't answer straight away, Lydia figured he was remembering everything so that he could tell her.

"She was an impeccably brought up young lady, not like you of course."

"Bite me."

"When Wendy came to Neverland, there were only about twelve of us lost boys, myself and Rufio, Thud and Ace and a few others. And Tootles of course."

"Is it true what Tootles did, did he really shoot Wendy out the sky with an arrow?"

"As true as we're breathing. He nearly paid the ultimate price for it too."

"Ouch."

"Yep, but Wendy was a real sweetheart, she was kind, considerate, gentle."

"Not like me."

"Nope, and when Peter was around her, it was like nothing could ever be bad in his world."

Alex sighed, and Lydia knew there was no happy ending here, "When she left, something in him changed. He didn't play games anymore, he rarely even picked fights with the pirates. All he would think about was the time when he could visit Wendy. You see, when one of us stays in your world for too long, we age. But faster than normal, it's like the extra years we've had alive are just waiting to make our bodies age the way they're supposed to."

Lydia had sat up again and was gazing at Alex while he spoke, hanging on his every word.

"When Peter came back from visiting Wendy the last time, he'd aged nearly two years in the week he'd been gone. That's when Rufio and I decided to take matters into our own hands. We made Tinkerbelle promise not to let Peter leave Neverland again, for fear he'd die of old age without having chosen his successor. "

"Why is this successor thing such a big deal?" she was curious about it now, not angry.

"Because without someone to rule with Pan's sword, Neverland would slowly die, and so would everyone in it."

"Oh, just that."

"Yeah, bleak I know."

"That must have been what Sonya meant when she said the mermaids were afraid of Peter being changed. It's why they hated Wendy so."

Alex nodded, "The mermaids are very, _very _protective of their world. But Peter was so depressed without his Wendy that Neverland started dying anyway. With no choices left, we let him leave again, to say goodbye to Wendy, we all knew she'd die eventually so he'd have had to do it sooner or later, but when he came back the old Peter was gone."

"He'd met my mom."

"Yes, he said that Wendy was a grandmother and he was in love with her granddaughter, and that he was leaving for good."

"But he hasn't aged faster than normal?"

"When he left his sword to Rufio he severed all his ties to Neverland, and the magic left him. That's why it took him so long to remember who he was."

"What do you mean 'ties'?"

"They're like tethers between Neverland and your world, and between others as well. Things that stay in a place even when you leave, that keep the magic with you. It's like a piece of your soul stays behind, so that you have to return. Neverland doesn't like letting go of its innocents. And if you don't return, it takes its toll on you."

"And Peter's was his sword?"

"Sort of. The sword was his tie, but it was more what the sword represented, Peter was Neverland and Neverland was Peter. The sword was merely a manifestation of that power. But when he met your mother, a new tether formed, one that wasn't in Neverland, and leaving the sword to Rufio made the other tie unbreakable. And then he could leave for good."

"What would my tie be?"

"I don't know. Your mother perhaps? Your family?"

"I guess." No doubt Lydia loved her family more than anything, but to tether her to a world so that she'd be forced to return or 'face the consequences' because of that love? It seemed unlikely.

"So what did your dad want to talk to you about earlier?"

Lydia went cold, her veins suddenly pumping ice, in horror.

"Oh God, don't speak of it!"

"Why? What did he say?"

Lydia thought back on said conversation, and it was even more horrific playing back her head with the person it pertained to lying right next to her.

"Argh! He tried to give me The Talk." She buried her face in her hands and groaned again at the humiliation.

"The what?"

"The talk, you know? The big talk parents usually have with their kids when they reach a certain age?"

"About what?"

Lydia stared at Alex in utter bewilderment. How could he not know what she was talking about?! Remembering that he came from an era where that sort of thing was unheard of and he had little contact with kids from her era made her realize that he genuinely didn't know what she was on about. Relief flooded through her as she realized she might not have to relay it to him after all. She just had to think of a cover up.

"About us having to leave so I shouldn't get attached to anyone."

"Bit late for that isn't?"  
"Yeah, I'd say so." Lydia let out a long sigh, "I'm really going to miss Too Small and Pockets."

Alex was silent for a long time, Lydia trying desperately hard to keep her giggles back.

"I hate you."

When Lydia laughed then, it made her whole body shake with the effort. Why did he always manage to do that?! With a few words he could make her completely lose control of whatever emotions she was trying to keep hold of.

It made her want to cry.

"Alex?" the laughter had gone from her voice and she felt him shift slightly at her change in mood.

"Yeah?"

"What's going to happen after tomorrow?"

His sigh echoed through her, indicating that he had more of an idea than she did.

"I don't know. We'll just have to wait and see."

"I couldn't stay could I?"

"Maybe, if you could find something here to tie yourself to."

"Like what?" why did it sound like some magical spell had to be cast just for her to stay in Neverland, with some freakish ceremony with the thing she tied herself to?

"I dunno. Maybe Pockets and Too Small can oblige you."

"Shut up."

"Do you _want _to stay though? That's the thing you have to be able to answer more than what would keep you here."

Lydia couldn't answer him straight away. In her irrationality to want to be with him literally forever, she hadn't thought about whether she was willing to give up her life back home for good.

Her mom, dad, Jack, Maggie, Wendy, Elijah who was more like a brother than a friend.

I truth she had to compare what she was leaving behind in both worlds.

There was a big comparison too. Back home she'd be giving up her chance to grow up and experience the world, make mistakes and get lost and have her car breakdown in the middle of nowhere. And she'd give up her family, the ones who'd be there when she was being a stupid teenager.

Here she'd have to say goodbye to people she loved more than anything in both worlds. She had her brother and sister, but there was a whole other family here that she needed, so badly. And there was the timeless scenario of leaving behind her heart.

Love had had plenty of time to find her, when she had grown up and was ready to care about someone else without having to sacrifice anything in return except her independence. But it had come now and it screwed everything up.

Yesterday there was no question of her going home. She didn't belong here, she didn't want to stay. But now she couldn't think about leaving, it hurt too much. And so did the thought of staying.

"I am too young for this shit."

"Aren't we all?"

As Lydia fell asleep, her mental turmoil finally drawing out the last of her energy, she found herself thinking about the talk her dad had attempted earlier. How ironic that idea was now.

It was about eleven at night, if the moons' positions were anything to go by, which they weren't, and some of the younger boys had already gone to bed, and Lydia was playing poker, or a form thereof, with a group of about five others when her dad found her.

He let her finish her game and then took her a little into the forest, making idle chit chat that did nothing to assuage her suspicions. When she told him to spit it out, she could see how uneasy he was.

"I just wanted to ask you about Scout." If her dad had pockets in that green ensemble of his, she was sure his hands would be pushing holes through the bottom seams.

"What about him?"

"Well, you know you two are getting quite… familiar."

"And?" Lydia suddenly felt sick.

"And… I just want to make sure that you… you know, are being-"

"Dad!" she had to stop him before she threw up, "Please don't even say it. Besides mom already had the talk with me when I turned thirteen, so it's sorted. I know exactly how everything works and I am not having this discussion with you, fifty feet from a camp full of boys no less!"

"Trust me, I don't want to either. Just had to make sure."

"Well, you can relax. I have no intention of even doing that. I'm only fifteen for crying out loud!"

"That's good to hear."

"Yes, it is. And trust me, if I was thinking of that, you would be the last person I told anyway."

"Oh." Her dad looked crestfallen, "Why?"

"Oh my God! Goodbye, dad."

Lydia had all but sprinted back to camp, completely grossed out. What fresh hell was her dad thinking?! That she would be sleeping with one of these hooligans not two days after she met them…in a camp full of _children_…with raging hormones some of them… and no privacy… and, and, and. The list went on forever! Clearly her dad knew her favourite cookie, but he had no idea how to think like a normal father! Overprotective and jumping to conclusions, yes.

But tactful?

Ha! That would be the freaking day.

* * *

_Young Jack Hook stood on the deck of his new father's ship, watching the sunset. He could hear the celebrations of the Lost Boys in the distance and a small part of him wanted desperately to join them. But he had to grow up now, if not in body than in mind. For his was the son of the captain and as such was expected to act a certain way, there was no time for childish thoughts and desires anymore._

_Speaking of childish, where was his sister... what was her name?_

_Jack remembered having two sisters, one older and one younger. He knew the older one was in the home he'd been taken from, so that he could escape the father that cared nothing for him, but the younger one was here in Neverland with him but he had no idea where she was exactly. _

_The last Jack had seen of his sister, she'd been singing on the ship's deck, a song his mother used to sing too. Jack tried to conjure up a picture of his mother in his head, but all that appeared, no matter how hard he tried was... an empty space. _

_It was the same feeling he got every time he tried to remember his other sister too, a big blank spot in his memory where she should have been. But when he had looked to the stands during the game and saw a young girl sitting watching him with a look of such pride and love, that space seemed to fill for a moment. _

_It was impossible, though. His sister wasn't there, she was back in the other world, forgetting him as he was forgetting her. He just hoped their father would take better care of her than he had been for the last few years. Maybe losing a son would make him a better dad to the kids he'd have left. _

_"No matter" he thought with a shake of his head. Tomorrow he was to become an official pirate of the Jolly Roger and the nightmare that was his previous life would be over. _

_"Penny for your thoughts, boy?"_

_Jack turned and saw one of the hands, Jasper if he was correct, walking towards him, halfheartedly mopping the wooden deck as went._

_There was something about that question that stirred something in Jack's memory. What was the answer..?_

_"Too expensive." the words just came out of nowhere, but it sounded so right to say them._

_"You drive a hard bargain laddie. Come, what's on your mind?"_

_Jack let out a long sigh, thinking that if there was ever a chance for him to get rid of his troubles before his big day, then this was it. _

_"Just stuff. Things I keep trying to remember from my old life, but can't."_

_"Such as?"_

_Both boy and pirate had settled on the railing of the ship, Japser still clutching the handle of the mop._

_"My family. I_ know _I have two sisters, one of whom is here the other back home, but I just cannot remember them. I don't remember their names or their faces. It scares to think that they are forgetting me too."_

_"Well, there's one thing I can ease your worries about, lad. Your sisters haven't forgotten you."  
"They haven't?"_

_"Nay, the older one searches for you both as if her own life were in danger." _

_Jack screwed his eyes shut trying to picture the older, a name... a face..._ anything!

_He felt a hand on his shoulder and Jasper said a name that echoed through his head. "Lydia, boy."_

_"Lydia." Jack smiled as a flood of memories came to him._

"Penny for your thoughts, Jack?"

"Too expensive."

She folded her arms and leant against the frame on the other side, "You know you're not supposed to start your brooding misunderstood phase for another three years. It's my turn now and you're stealing it from me."

"So this is you not brooding?"

"Touché dweeb."

_"Yes, lad. She came with your father to save you and your sister."_

_Now Jack remembered the girl that had stood with his old father aboard the Jolly Roger, taunting Hook and trying to save them. She'd tried, more than their father had. She'd been willing to take his place and climb up the mast just to touch their fingers. Only to jump off the ship moments later without even a glance back at Jack and Maggie._

_"She left us behind and escaped." Jack was angry now. _

_"No, Jack. She left so that she could help your dad realise his past and come back to save you."_

_"My new father said that Peter Pan would come to take me back to his home."_

_"And he will, with your sister, Jack. All four of you will go home."_

_"But do I want to go home, Jasper?" Jack looked at Jasper then, who looked more than a little disappointed at Jack's reluctance to go home, "Why are you telling me this? Why did you help my sister, you're a pirate."_

_"Not by choice, lad. And I helped your sister because she deserved it. Just as you deserve be saved."_

_"Jasper! Get over here, now!"_

_Jasper turned as Mr Smee bellowed at him from the entrance to the captain's quarters. _

_"Aye sir." before Jasper got up to leave, he put his hand on Jack's shoulder and said quietly, "I can't tell you what to decide Jack, becuase ti seemed you have pretty good reason to doubt your real father. But make sure that what you decide to do is for your own good, not the good of the captain's. I know a young girl who'd be sorely hurt to learn her brother no longer cares to even remember her name."_

* * *

_As Jasper apprached Smee, the round henchman smirked. Jasper had a feeling he knew what was coming._

_"Jasper, little birdies have been talking and do you know what they said?"_

_"Now, Smeebag, how many times do you have to be told that the voices aren't real, they can't hurt you."_

_Smee glared at the pirate, not letting his jibes get in the way of his victory. He had always suspected Jasper's loyalties. After all he was only just old enough to be a pirate in the first place. Now Smee had proof. _

_"Apparently you tried to help one Miss Maggie escape today?"_

_"All rumours and hear say I'm afraid, Smeebag."_

_"Indeed, it is not. I will enjoy watching you rot in the brig for this you traitor!"_

_And Jasper could only go quietly to his fate, consoling himself with the fact that tomorrow was the day this island got a change for the better. He missed his sisters, his sweetheart who had bid farewell with tears in her eyes. Aye, it was indeed time to go home. _


End file.
